This is NOT Happening!
by JMarines150
Summary: A fluffy thought drabble about a certain pig-tailed blonde, and a certain seemingly straight-laced brunette when the two of them reach a realization. Contains Yuri (Dekotani, FTW!) May contain slight OOCness.
1. An Unknown Dream

This is NOT Happening! – A Chuunibyo Demo Koi Ga Shita Story

Pairings – Dekotani

Chapter One: An Unknown Dream

Ne minna-san! Another story here, this one (obviously) is for Dekotani. I was in the mood to write something a little pensive, and although at first glance, this couple doesn't bare much thinking, I respectfully disagree.

Please note that I have taken some minor liberties with the situation of the plot, and that this story takes place towards the end of the high school life of Nibutani.

Usual Disclaimers: I do not own Chuunibyo Demo Koi Ga Shita. I just own my own style of writing and whatever original ideas I employ in this story.

* * *

Now that she was about to graduate from high school, Nibutani Shinka knew that she absolutely had to get that little twerp to destroy that awful book that was proof that she, the school's idol, had once been a chuunibyo herself. However, this was proving to be far more challenging then she had EVER though possible, as the little girl with the ridiculous pigtails was far too obsessed with the embarrassment that had been, and apparently still was, Mori-Summer. Things had changed between the two of them, but mostly they maintained their typical give and take, where in she tried to take the book, and the mischievous kohai gave Shinka a hard time.

This was not without its moments, and those watching would often comment that the two of them running around together looked like a couple in the throes of a passionate romance. The two of them vehemently denied this, usually at the same time, and the act of synchronized rebuttal almost always resulted in even more apparently-playful tussles; ones that usually only ended when one of the two of them wound up trapped in the younger girl's ever-increasingly long hair.

Occasionally looking back on it, the senior realized that the good moments outweighed the bad ones; especially the time when the shorter girl had almost chosen to believe in a false Mori-Summer, but had eventually chosen Shinka. The more she mused about it, the more she realized that the fact that she was going to be leaving high school shortly meant that the possibilities of being embarrassed by that infernal mistake of hers was decreasing every second. As she wandered slowly towards the clubroom, she thought that maybe, just maybe, it was time to make peace with the little firebrand.

* * *

Now that the false Mori-Summer was on the verge of graduating as the valedictorian of her class, Dekomori Sanae knew that she absolutely had to find some way to prove once and for all if the taller girl was indeed false, or if her claims to being the original Mori-Summer were true. Sanae had been trying for almost three years now to break down the walls between her and her senpai in order to find a way to get the girl admit to her false claims, but the older girl never cracked, and often after one of their engagements, it was the junior who was left wondering about her own course. But every time she went back and reviewed the works of her ultimate master, she renewed her resolve and continued to confront the false Mori-Summer.

Of course the events of previous years had made an impact on the then-younger chuuni, and now she found herself wondering again if she really wanted to know the truth of her senpai, or if she was better off embracing the ideal, rather than the reality, of the legacy left behind by Mori-Summer. An image flashed before her eyes, one of a mistake that had once been cause for much chagrin, but was now secretly and shamefully a treasured memory of hers; a snowy day aboard a ferry, a quick tumble, and the feel of another's soft lips upon her own. She also recalled that confusing period of time where she had almost fallen to the sway of a different false Mori-Summer, and had chosen the one who went by the name Nibutani Shinka.

Reviewing those moments brought bittersweet tears to the eyes of the young girl, and she wiped at them ferociously, trying to avoid the very image of weakness, if only for her current master, the Wicked Lord Shingen. However, the more she pondered it, the more she realized that she did not want the false Mori-Summer to leave her life on bad terms. As she wandered slowly towards the clubroom, she thought that maybe, just maybe, it was time to make peace with the beautiful impostor (?).

* * *

Shinka had been sitting in the clubroom petulantly awaiting the door slamming open that was the usual announcement that Sanae had arrived. While waiting, she allowed herself to feel self-satisfied at seeing the intertwined hands of Togashi Yuuta, and Takanashi Rikka, who had only just barely become comfortable with holding hands and the occasional quick kiss in public places. Most of the time the snail pace that their romance was taking made Shinka roll her eyes, but lately, she thought that even the two of them were infinitely ahead of her and her lack of a relationship. Even that dweeb Isshiki and Kumin had gotten together. During the past two and most of a third year, she had hardly ever felt sad about not having a high school romance, indeed, had always shrugged off those feelings, telling herself that she didn't need one.

Apparently this had been a lie that she had allowed herself to buy into.

It's not like she was unhappy at the moment, she had more than a few high school achievement and laurels to hang her hat upon, if she so chose, but lately that big one kept coming back to haunt her.

As if to mock her quiet musings, the door opened and in walked Dekomori Sanae. For a moment, it didn't register to Shinka that the shorter girl had entered, as the door hadn't slammed open, and her vulnerability hadn't been taken advantage of, by way of a flying "Mjolnir" to the face. As a matter of fact, her junior looked to be at least in deep of thought as Shinka was, and when she looked closer, she could see a slight redness to the other girl's eyes, and noticed what looked to be smeared tear trails down her cheeks.

Without stopping to think for even a split second, Shinka was across the room and had taken a hold of Sanae's hand. She threw a quick "The two of us need to talk," over her shoulder and proceeded to drag the shorter girl, sputtering, over to the stairs and up to the roof. Only after she had made sure that the two of them were alone on the roof did she release her junior's hand, and when she did, she realized that she had done so regretfully. She turned a judgmental eye on the younger girl and merely said, "Speak."

At first it looked like Sanae would be rebellious, as she had taken a hold of her pigtails threateningly, but then she sighed and let her hair fall back to her side. "I'm…" Her face grimaced with distaste. "Frightened," she exhaled the word with a rushed breath.

These words hit the older girl like a freight train. In all of the time that the two had known each other, Shinka had only seen Sanae frightened of two things; losing Rikka to normalcy, and when Rikka had had a bit of competition going for Yuuta's affections with Shichimiya Satone. An idea formed in the senior's mind and she nodded thoughtfully. "So you are afraid that you and Rikka won't be as good of friends anymore?" Though Dekomori and Nibutani were still of opposite opinions when it came to chuunibyo, Shinka realized that through the years, for other serious matters, the two had entered into a competitive friendship that did not preclude offering the other aid when one of them seemed in low spirits. When that had happened neither of them knew, but as they stood on the roof, they knew it to be true.

At Shinka's words, the blonde looked up into the brunette's eyes and couldn't help but laugh a little bit, which seemed to put the older girl back on her toes. "Master and I are bound by threads which cannot be severed by mere distance." She looked down. "The only way that the bonds can be weakened is if stronger bonds are formed…" The brunette knew that her junior had to be referring to the amount of time that Rikka was now spending with Yuuta, and how that cut into time that the two friends spent together.

"Then what are you frightened of?" The senior pressed, determined to get to the bottom of her tentative friend's problem.

When Sanae responded by biting her lip and looking deeply into the taller girl's eyes, Shinka had a sudden inspiration: one awful and beautiful, terrifying and graceful. She knew, KNEW, what was plaguing the shorter girl.

"You," the blonde responded at the same time that the brunette asked, "Me?"

The two stood on the roof, and the world was still; no wind was blowing, and they both would swear later that even their hearts had stopped. They continued to drown in each other's eyes for what could have only been no more than ten seconds, but what felt to be much longer. As they did, a blush crept up both of their faces at the same time until they turned away from each other at the same instant.

* * *

Shinka's mind was racing faster than the freight train of a statement that had hit her earlier. When she had awoken this morning, she had only wanted to get the other girl to finally surrender the dreaded Mabinogion, and now here they were on the verge of something else. The unwanted thought "this is NOT happening" drifted quickly through her mind and she squashed it quickly. For she realized it WAS an unwanted thought. It had certainly crept up on her and she was most definitely surprised, but she couldn't deny it, not now that the seed had been planted: she was in love with the girl who had made her life miserable for almost three years. Only, looking back on it, it hadn't been miserable at all, indeed, there had been many moments where the two of them had laughed at each and with one another. Maybe she could even allow the other girl to keep the record that proved that even she, Nibutani Shinka, was a flawed human. Gathering her will, Shinka turned back to Sanae, words waiting on her lips.

* * *

Sanae couldn't believe that she had said that. She hadn't even consciously considered the notion, but when she searched her feelings, she knew that she had not said anything wrong. The idea of exposing the other girl once and for all as a false Mori-Summer no longer mattered to her. Actually, upon considering it, she realized that it hadn't mattered to her the moment that she had chosen to stay with the taller girl over the other false Mori-Summer, what seemed like forever ago. When she had made that decision, she had admitted to herself the time that she spent with her senpai was even more precious than finding the real Mori-Summer; it was even more precious than spending time with Rikka. The idea of being permanently separated from Shinka made the blonde literally shiver with dread and solidified the idea that had been bouncing around in her mind for far longer than she had imagined. Drawing upon the strength of her spirit, Sanae turned to face Shinka again, words waiting to be freed from her lips.

* * *

"I love you!" The two of them said at once. (Notice: in Japanese, they would be using the phrase 'Aishterou' rather than 'Daisuki')

Another silence filled the space between the two girls, once an empty void, now bridged by the simple act of speaking feelings long ignored. At the same time, again, the blonde's eyes welled up with tears of happiness, while the brunette felt an (almost! -.-) foolishly happy smile lift the edges of her lips. Upon seeing the tears of her old friend, and newly discovered beloved, Shinka crossed that bridge that the silence had once barred, and took the shorter girl in her arms. She lifted her hands, one to caress the other girl's hair comfortingly, while the other wrapped around her waist, holding her possessively.

"Why are you crying, silly?" The senior asked softly, laying her cheek across the top of her junior's head.

"Because…" The shorter girl struggled. "Because… Now I know that you really are Mori-Summer." She sniffed. "Even if you aren't really, it doesn't matter. You are to me."

The simple words set off a fiercely protective surge in the brunette, and she pulled back to wipe off the blonde's tears. However, Sanae had no intention of letting Shinka see her face yet, and as soon as the taller girl began to pull back, the younger girl filled the gap quickly, bringing her face up to have their lips meet, pressing her body tightly to the other girl. She didn't mean to make the kiss heavy, but her haste made her lips press to the other girl's hard.

For the first time today, the older girl wasn't surprised by the younger girl, and she kissed her back gently, pulling back ever-so-slightly to make the kiss a kind and comforting wonder. As the kiss came to a close, the realization that she was now in a relationship with the person who had 'stolen' her first kiss appealed to the romantic in Shinka.

Sanae pressed her face into the cradle of Shinka's shoulder and the two held each other for a few moments, allowing the chaos of the past few minutes to settle in their minds. Eventually, the two, again eerily in sync, let out a sigh and fell back from each other, but staying close enough to intertwine their fingers.

"Should we tell the others?" The taller girl asked eventually, allowing her pragmatic self to show. However the real reason was she just wanted to show off her new girlfriend, even if it was to people who already knew the both of them.

Seeing through her façade, the shorter girl simply rolled her eyes. "Even if I didn't want you to, you'd still do it, wouldn't you?"

Shinka considered it for a moment and then shook her head. "No, but I'd pester you until you let me."

Sanae let out a giggle at the idea that it could be the brunette pestering her, but stilled herself quickly and rolled her eyes again. "Then I guess I have no choice." Letting one of her hands drop away from Shinka's she tugged on the other hand and the two of them returned to clubroom, hand in hand.

* * *

I know that my ideas tend to be a little clichéd, but at the same time, isn't cliché kinda one of the best things ever? Anyway, please enjoy the chapters to come!

Check out my profile for status updates!

Reviews are appreciated, criticism welcome, and flamers can go do…. Not good things to themselves.


	2. Unknown Beginnings

Chapter Two: Unknown Beginnings

Wow… (O.O) I thought fans were starved for Amorin, but apparently the Dekotani fans are even more rabid. So, by (apparently) popular demand, I will be continuing the story of these adorable girls. Chapter two starts where I left off in chapter one: with the couple going to announce their new relationship.

Usual Disclaimers: I do NOT own Chuunibyo Demo Koi Ga Shita. (If I did there would probably be TOO much Dekotani… If that's possible.)

* * *

Holding hands, the two girls walked into the clubroom without fanfare. Sanae had decided that it would be best, if when the two of them walked into the room, her left pigtail also wrapped around their conjoined hands, to make it look more official. However, even when they moved to stand in the center of the room, the others showed little interest: Yuuta barely looking up from tickling Rikka, who was too busy trying to fend him off with her Schwarz shield to notice their entrance: Kumin was, of course, asleep. As a matter of disappointment, it was actually Isshiki, who had been busy watching the sleeping Kumin with a goofy expression on his face that noticed their joined hands and the poorly hidden disappointment behind their smiles.

Isshiki, naturally, freaked out about the two girls standing together in such a manor. Startled by the commotion that the young man was causing, Yuuta stopped from backing Rikka into a corner and the couple looked over to see what he was so concerned about; Kumin just rolled over in her sleep, muttering something about sweets.

Yuuta and Rikka walked over to see what the commotion was about, taking each other's hands as they did so, their 'war' put on hold to investigate. Yuuta shook his head as he came over, looking at the way that the blonde's hair had been wrapped around the girls' arms. "What's there to be concerned about here, Isshiki, it looks like the two of them just need some help getting untangled; again." The dark-haired girl at his side however, was more familiar with the blonde girl, and as she got close enough to see Sanae's face more closely, she tugged on Yuuta's hand, forcing him to stop. She and the blonde had an unspoken exchange, before the girl with the eye-patch came barreling into Sanae and Shinka's arms, letting go of her boyfriend as she did so.

If it had just been the shorter girl that she had ran into, the two of them would have been sent crashing across the room, but Shinka had been ready for the move, and had intentionally rotated herself to be behind Sanae and Rikka; so that when the inevitable glomp came, she could brace her new girlfriend against the cannon ball known as Rikka. Even so, the momentum of the other senior sent the three of them stumbling back a few steps before the brunette could stabilize them. She attempted to place both of her hands on the junior's shoulders, but had forgotten about the hair entangling their arms. Instead of being able to set her hand against the blonde's neck, she raised both of their arms and almost hit Rikka as she did so.

Oblivious to these actions, the dark-haired girl and Sanae laughed with each other while a look of realization slowly dawned on Yuuta's face. Isshiki sat with a hand on his chin, pursed lips pondering the three girls. After the collision, even Kumin stirred and looked up at the tangle of limbs that had become of Rikka, Sanae, and Shinka, and yawned before she too, grasped the situation.

"Rikka!" Sanae near shouted. "You'll never believe it!" She twisted in the middle of the other girls, causing the taller girl's arm to wrap around her waist, and put the index finger of her free hand perilously close to the brunette's eye. "She's the real Mori-Summer!"

"Oh-hoho!" Rikka exclaimed, pulling away from the shorter girl to stalk a circle around Shinka, and by extension, Sanae. After a quick pass, she moved to stand with Yuuta, an arm coming up to take off the eye patch and exposing the golden-contacted eye below. "Yes!" She said with appropriate gravity. "It must have been the work of the Bureau that kept her true self so well bound with-in her." She made a quick spin around the man next to her to stand on his other side. "I cannot believe that the Wicked Lord Shingen was not able to penetrate the barrier."

Shinka exchanged a look with Yuuta and the two of them rolled their eyes.

"How did you manage to break the wicked spell keeping our comrade in the enervating prison chains of the Bureau?" The dark-haired girl inquired.

In response, Sanae said nothing. Rather, she let her actions speak for her. With an anticipatory, almost predatory, smirk plastered across her face, the blonde quickly planted a kiss on the brunette's lips.

This time the couple got more the reactions they though they deserved: Yuuta's eyes expanded quickly in surprise, before he nodded to himself, realizing that the two had been walking down that path for a while. Rikka jumped up on her toes and gave a few claps of congratulations, which Kumin joined in on. Isshiki, ever the typical man, made strangling noises in his throat and watched with great interest, before Kumin laid a quick elbow into his chest between claps.

* * *

The rest of the club's time passed quickly, and Kumin had to leave early to get to her university's night classes. The ever-sleepy girl insisted on returning to the clubroom even after graduating, to grab a few zzz's. Isshiki left with her, and the older girl took the opportunity to lean on him and take quick naps. As for the other four, Sanae and Rikka spend most of their time conversing on what it meant for their chuuni world, now that Shinka had been revealed to be the real Mori-Summer. The aforementioned brunette and Yuuta exchanged many patient glances and occasionally entered into the two chuuni's discussion, but mostly, they couldn't follow it very well, as they were speaking very quickly and running around the clubroom.

They left the school grounds with the setting sun, Rikka and Yuuta holding hands and Sanae and Shinka doing the same. The two couples went their separate ways, and soon it became time for the blonde and brunette to say good night to each other. Together they stood at the corner of the intersection that would send them to their different homes, and neither one wanted to see the other go. It became a moment for wondrous thought as they stood together, marveling at the fact that they had arrived at this moment despite all of their differences and all of the times that the two of them had fought.

Surprisingly, it was the taller girl who broke the silence, whispering, "I don't want to let go of you yet." She pulled the junior into her arms and laid her cheek against the top of the shorter girl's head.

Not sure how to cope with this, the pig-tailed girl felt her lips tremble with emotion and she returned the embrace, almost more to keep herself standing than anything else. "Then don't." She murmured against her senior's neck. "Come over and have dinner with me."

With the invitation delivered in such an adorable manner, Shinka realized that she had no defense against the vulnerability shown by the girl who held to her so tightly. "Okay." She said simply, not willing to let her disproportionate happiness shine through with any additional words.

* * *

Even though it seemed different for the new couple, they spent the short walk to the Dekomori household in silence, content to merely enjoy the company of one another. The younger girl felt more and more nervous as they approached her house, anxiety rising at the thought of her parent's reaction to her bringing home a girlfriend. It got bad enough that when they were finally outside her home, the blonde froze in front of the gated yard and looked up to her senior for support.

Overwhelmed by the cuteness again, the brunette could only let go of the hand she was holding to put both arms around the blonde's waist to pull her close. As soon as her lips were within reach, Shinka bent down to place a soft kiss on Sanae's pink lips, a smile tugging at her own. "I'm sure it'll be fine." She breathed into the kiss, allowing the heat of the words to tickle the younger girl's mouth.

Sanae quickly pushed back the other girl, before pulling her back for another kiss. After this was done, her courage was restored and she put her arm around her senior's waist and opened the gate into the familiar yard, deliberately ignoring the look of wonder that crossed Shinka's face at the small, but elaborately maintained, yard. There were flowerbeds with brightly colored flowers; luxurious fountains; and a small vegetable garden tucked into one corner of the yard. The house itself was not too imposing, but rather seemed to be filled with a kind of warmth that came from being a home, rather than just being a set of living quarters.

The blonde opened the door with a shouted "I'm home!" before tugging in her girlfriend and closing the door behind the two of them. They quickly took off their shoes and took the small step up into the house, their arms once again coming to wrap around each other's waists. The feel of the taller girl tacitly giving her support by allowing her to lean against her meant more than she would ever admit.

"Welcome home, ojou-san." Came the voices of both a man and a woman as the butler that once escorted the pig-tailed girl walked around the corner, followed by a woman dressed in what could only be called the outfit of a maid. The servants paused as they caught sight of their young mistress with her arm around another girl. After the moment passed, they both let a small smile show upon their faces, and the butler bowed while the maid curtsied.

"Your parents are out on a date tonight, ojou-san." The butler informed the young girl while he moved to stand to the side and gestured for the two girls to pass him.

"I can fix you and your friend here anything you feel like eating tonight." The maid smiled at the couple brightly.

"Oh… Uh…" Sanae stumbled, not expecting the situation to be like this. "Wh-what would you like to eat, Mori-Summer?" She asked cautiously, looking at the taller girl from the corner of her eye.

In response to being called Mori-Summer, Shinka turned a glare upon the girl at her arm, who returned the stare rebelliously. With a sigh, the older girl turned to the two servants and bowed slightly. "Nice to meet you, my name is Nibutani Shinka." She laid heavy emphasis upon her real name, and the butler and maid both smiled with understanding, having been in service to the young chuuni for many years. The brunette turned her eyes back the shorter girl and smiled. "I think we should have something with lots of milk, don't you think?"

At the word 'milk' the blonde's gaze turned fierce and she shook her head vehemently. "Anything but that, I won't allow it!" She started to continue, but she noticed the smile hovering around her senior's lips and she stopped, before looking at her butler and maid, who had similar smiles. "I think some sweet curry will do just fine." She sniffed, turning her head to the side.

Unable to resist such an opportunity, Shinka quickly leaned forward and blew softly against the exposed part of Sanae's neck, who reacted with a suitably impressive yelp and jumped away, almost slamming into the wall. Smirking, the taller girl held her hands on her hips while the servants fought to keep from laughing.

Blushing ferociously, but unwilling to be the one on the losing side, she reached out with both hands and laid a solid kiss upon those hatefully smug lips. Sanae had to fight from allowing a smirk to build on her own lips as she saw the surprise upon the older girl's face. With victory hers, she of course ignored the shock across the butler and maid's faces and took the brunette's hand in her own. "Let us know when the curry is done, please." And just like that she took Shinka up to her room.

* * *

Her room was, not surprisingly, covered in various chuuni items and posters of different animes. The thing that caught Shinka's attention, however, was a desk with an extremely familiar book sitting next to an open, but not activated, laptop. She stopped where she was, while Sanae twirled around to see what had caused the other girl to stop. Following her gaze, the blonde swiftly moved to stand between the brunette and the book that contained the words of Mori-Summer.

In a moment of clarity, the taller girl just reached out and took a hold of Sanae, and dragged her over to sit on the bed. She placed the younger girl upon her lap, and snuggled her head against the girl's shoulder. "I think I finally get it." She said quietly. "Why it mattered so much to me that that book was destroyed." A few tears formed at the corners of her eyes and she ignored them. "Why I was so adamant on you never repeating words from that thing to me." Her grip on the blonde's shirt tightened as the tears came flowing more quickly. "I think it's because I knew if you kept pushing, we'd end up here." She pulled back and looked into the sapphire eyes that were even with her own golden-brown eyes now that the other girl was on her lap. "And now I regret that I ever thought that was a bad thing."

Tears piled up in Sanae's eyes too, and she reached up with both hands to wipe at the tears on the brunette's face. "At first, I just wanted to prove you false." The blonde hesitated. "No, I think I needed to prove you false. How could you have been the real Mori-Summer, when you were so embarrassed by the beautiful words that you had once lived by? I knew from the beginning, I think, that you were the real Mori-Summer and that I loved you, and that's why I fought you so hard. Because how could I be in love with someone who was seemingly so against everything that they once stood for?" She placed both of her now tear-stained hands against Shinka's chest. "But I'm so glad that I was able to find you in here." She blinked quickly, vainly attempting to clear her vision so that she could continue to gaze upon the face of the angel that was so close to her. "I'm so glad that I could prove to you that you were still Mori-Summer. It was worth everything that we went through and so much more." Unable to see clearly anymore, the blonde leaned forward, placing her face cheek-to-cheek with Shinka's, who let them fall back to the bed. "After all, life is love, right?"

The brunette turned her head to the side, and gently kissed Sanae's eye, taking a few tears with her lips. "Yes." She murmured affirmatively.

A few moments later, they pulled back and looked at each other's tear-ridden faces and bittersweet smiles came across their lips. "Wait here a moment." The blonde instructed the taller girl, while she exited the bedroom.

Left alone for a while, the brunette continued to examine the chuuni's room and shook her head at the eclectic collection of items cluttering the room. As a matter of fact, the only places not completely cluttered were the desk which held a printed copy of the Mabinogion, and the area directly around the bed. Oddly enough, the younger girl kept her room very messily, and Shinka couldn't help but snort with amusement as she noticed some of the other girl's clothes left haphazardly around the room.

She lay down across the bed and wrapped her arms around Sanae's pillow, breathing in the scent of the blonde.

Of course, it was at this moment when said blonde returned, and her face heated rather quickly when she saw the position the brunette was in. In her hands she held two hand-towels, and she threw one of them at the other girl in embarrassment. "Geez, what are you doing?' She fumed as she walked quickly into the room.

Shinka, who had caught the ineffective missile deftly, smiled and blinked her eyes coquettishly. "Why, whatever do you mean, darling?"

Between the coy adorableness and the 'darling', the shorter girl felt like she'd been smacked upside the head. She stopped moving into the room and stood staring at the older girl without being able to string two coherent thoughts together.

With a chuckle, the brunette rose from the bed, bringing up the hand-towel to wipe away the tear stains on the younger girl's face. After each pass, she'd lay a quick kiss upon the area that had been cleaned.

Shocked back into reality, the blonde raised her own hands, and began to wipe at her senior's face. In short order all evidence that they had been crying had been wiped away, and the two stood smiling at each other once again.

"Hey," Sanae said suddenly. "Why don't you spend the night?"

Now it was Shinka's turn to be stunned. "Uhm…. What?" She asked lamely, her mind racing down dozens of different situations. She had to admit, if only to herself, that most of them were really not something that she had any issues with.

Realizing the implications of what she had just asked, the chuuni felt heat quickly spread across her face and she turned around. "I-I-I d-d-didn't mean it like THAT!" She explained quickly. "I mean… We have a few free guest rooms, and I was hoping that you would stay in one of them…."

The brunette moved up quickly, putting both arms around the shorter girl's waist. "That sounds lovely." She breathed into her ear.

* * *

And that's it for chapter two! I am currently working on a few other pieces as well. Apparently, I can't help myself from writing right now, and you should expect more for this couple, as well as some other well known, or not-shipped-hard-enough couples.

As always, you can see what I'm up to if you visit my profile.

Reviews and criticism keep me motivated, people!


	3. Unknown Rising

Chapter Three: Unknown Rising

Hey everyone, it's me again! Just a heads up for my fellow OCD people out there; the butler and maid demanded some more attention. So if the butler doesn't match with his brief appearance(s?), it's because the two of them demanded to be featured more often. This won't come up so much this chapter, but I wanted to let you know because their names do come up in this chapter. (I'm sorry if you don't get that, it's a writer thing. Often a character will get a mind of its own and decide they don't like your plans for them. XD) Chapter three will mostly be how Dekotani will be more fluff, and some very delectable (teehee) flirting.

Usual Disclaimers: I do not own Chuunibyo Demo Koi Ga Shita. Just my hunger (*hint hint*) for this couple.

* * *

The curry made by the maid, whose name Shinka learned was Maiya, would have been one of the most divine experiences she had ever had; if she hadn't of just had so many with Sanae that day. And yes, she did define it as an experience. Texture, flavor, balance of spices, and the overall sweetness of the meal made it possibly the best curry she'd ever had. She savored every bite: but more importantly, she savored every look on Sanae's face as she savored each bite.

Maiya and Renji, the maid and butler, left the two alone for their meal, and the brunette took the opportunity to flirt outrageously with the shorter girl. Every heavenly bite she took, she made sure to blow on first. Only after blowing on it, would she bring the spoon to her mouth, taking care that the other girl could see her tongue while she did so.

For her part, the blonde tried very hard to concentrate on her meal, but she was only mortal and the unexpected flirtations by the person she had loved for longer than she had known started to drive her up the wall. She managed to make it about half-way through her own plate of curry before the brunette across the table offered a wink to go along with a particularly sultry smile, and the shorter girl could take no more. She crossed her utensils across her plate. Then, ever so demurely, she stood… And then she practically flew around the table, grabbed the spoon that Shinka had been raising to her lips, and plopped the curry-topped rice into her own mouth.

A moment passed with the two girls staring into each others eyes, before a blush rose across both of their faces. Still, not wanting to appear shaken, the brunette offered a smoldering smile and pried the spoon out of the blonde's mouth. She gave it a lick and then placed the spoon back into the curry, bringing it up again with an expectant smile.

Wary of a trap, Sanae paused, looking at the curry and then at her girlfriend, who was offering one of the most insincerely innocent smiles that she'd ever seen. The blonde decided to play it safe and brought up one of her hands to join with the older girl's and together the spoon was brought back into the shorter girl's mouth. Slowly, she pried loose the taller girl's hands, and then placed the spoon back on Shinka's plate. She finished the bit of curry and then pushed the brunette back into her chair.

"You are an even more dangerous person than I had once thought." The blonde's voice came out almost more as a growl, emotion thickening her voice.

"Me?" The older girl protested with even more false innocence. "Why I'm perfectly harmless."

Sanae gave her girlfriend a flat stare, even as she climbed onto her lap. The light-hearted atmosphere changed with that simple act, the mood thickening. The brunette moved her hands to rest on the younger girl's lap, while the shorter girl's gaze softened. Waiting until the emotions built up even further, the girls let their eyes meet.

The older girl tried to remind herself that their relationship was still new, and they probably shouldn't be allowing their emotions to rule their actions right now; but looking into the blonde's sapphire eyes, all such thoughts fled.

They leaned forward at the same moment, each girl perfectly synchronized with the actions of the other. Their lips met lightly, and neither made any motions to deepen the kiss. After a few brief moments, it was Sanae who deepened the kiss, letting out a slight moan and leaning into Shinka, pressing her even further back into the chair.

The brunette responded strongly to the small sound of pleasure, and she brought her hands up to press the younger girl even tighter to her body. She felt a passion that was beyond rational thought as she did so, threatening to shred what little control she retained. Her lips parted and she was surprised to find that Sanae's mouth was already open and waiting for her.

The moment when their tongues touched brought a startling new burst of sensation, strong enough that they pulled away from each other. It hadn't been unpleasant, but they both realized that now was not just the time to explore this new experience. The change in their relationship was still too new for them to be completely comfortable with such intense physical interaction.

Eventually Shinka chuckled, breaking the slightly strained silence. "And you called **me** dangerous." The hand that she hadn't consciously moved to cradle the back of the blonde's head ruffled the younger girl's hair. Her bronze eyes narrowed with a smoldering look. "I want to hear you make that sound for me again."

A blush reddening her face, the shorter girl turned her face away. It proved to not be in embarrassment as she whispered, "If you really want."

The brunette blinked in surprise. "I think I need a shower." She said suddenly.

That got Sanae's attention, and she turned back to the taller girl.

Ruefully, Shinka admitted, "A cold one."

The blonde's eyes widened as it was her turn to be shocked.

Coughing, the older girl, looked at the blonde who was still in her lap. Blushing again, the shorter girl couldn't help but place one last small kiss on Shinka's full lips, before getting off of her lap.

With an exaggerated groan the older girl followed closely behind the shorter girl as they left the dining room. Sanae led her senior up the same flight of stairs that had led to her room and stopped in front of her room. The brunette raised a questioning eyebrow, and the younger girl just smirked and shook her head. "You get the room across the hall."

"Oh." There was a trace of disappointment in Shinka's reply.

"My dad likes Western culture's way of bathing, so there's a bathroom in there. Towels should be in a drawer in the nightstand next to the bed. And Maiya already laid some pajamas that should fit you pretty well." The blonde told her.

"Is this goodnight already? I thought we were going to at least play some games or something before we turned in for the night." The older girl was genuinely surprised.

The shorter girl hesitated. "I… Don't think that's a good idea, actually." Her sapphire eyes lifted up to meet bronze orbs. Shinka could see an amount of uncertainty within those deep pools, and underneath that uncertainty: desire. "We just barely entered a lover's contract, after all." The blonde continued. "It would be foolish to test the strength of the contract so soon. Outside forces would consider it improper and attempt to sabotage our bonds."

Shaking her head with resigned amusement, the brunette pulled the younger girl into a tight embrace. "Whatever you say."

They stood, allowing the feel of the embrace to pass their emotions and understanding.

"I love you." Sanae said, and broke the hug first, quickly moving to open her door. She turned as she stepped into the room.

"I love you too." The taller girl smiled.

With those words, the blonde blushed and smiled back, closing the door.

Sighing, Shinka turned and opened the door to her own room.

* * *

Argh! The length of this chapter frustrated me, but I couldn't spin it to be longer. Mostly because of my plans for the next chapter. And oh yes, I have plans.

I try to update what's going on with my stories once a week, so check out my profile for that info.

I love seeing the reviews that I've already gotten for this story. Please, give me more. Nice words and constructive criticism is truly welcome. Flamers though… Well… Let's just say that I hope there's a special circle in hell.


	4. Unknown Experience

Unknown Experience

Hello all! Chapter four… Hmm… I actually don't have much to say up here, other than when it takes place: Still that same damn first day. (Bonus points that aren't worth anything if you get what sitcom I'm referencing there.)

Disclaimers: I've said it before, and I'll say it again; I don't own Chuunibyo Demo Koi Ga Shita.

* * *

Shinka took her time in the shower; trying to wash away the pent up emotions that she hadn't known she'd possessed until today.

She wasn't very successful.

The fact that she was going to be sleeping in the same building as Sanae was nothing new, indeed they had previously slept with their limbs entwined, but that had been a different time: with different feelings involved.

No, that wasn't right, she thought, shaking her head to herself. These feelings had been there from the first moment. Even now, she had to remind herself of that. It had hardly been six hours since they had told each other of their love, and her reflex was still to deny her own emotions. But when she thought of Sanae's face, of the way her hands felt on her skin…

She sighed and tried to let the cool water running over her body clear her mind. It still didn't work, and she left the shower disgruntled and more upset that she'd taken a cold shower than anything else: it hadn't previously been something that she'd seen herself doing. Actually, it was still ridiculous to her that she'd had too. She'd thought that only men had these kinds of problems.

She, obviously, was wrong.

Still, the day had been more fulfilling than she had ever imagined any day would be, and when she toweled off and got dressed, she climbed into bed with a smile on her face.

* * *

Sanae, conversely, didn't take very long in the shower. Or rather she was faster than she usually was, but when one had hair as long as hers, one took long showers. It was a fact of life. As unavoidable as the Bureau's interference: as true as the words of the Mabinogion.

She was still having trouble adjusting to the thought of having Shinka as her girlfriend. Not because it was strange, but because it was wonderful. Not only was the brunette her girlfriend: she was Mori-Summer. It was enough to make her squeal into her towel as she exited the shower and set to the long process of drying and brushing her hair.

It was wonderful in the way that few things ever were, and seldom happened more than once in a lifetime. It amazed her like the dark powers of the Wicked Lord Shingen; no, it was much, much stronger than that. The feel of Shinka's lips; the touch of her hands; the way that she felt about her; these things terrified Sanae, but not because of their new lover's pact. It was because of the way that they made the young girl feel.

She was still young, and she had never been in love before, not like this. That moment earlier in the day when the older girl had told her that she needed to take a cold shower had hit a switch, and it was difficult to remember the moments that the two girls had shared, and not feel a sense of regret. Regret that she hadn't done more with those moments, hadn't pushed harder, or said things differently.

As she got dressed, she remembered how it had felt to sleep holding Shinka. It had always been a pleasant experience, something that she had guiltily treasured, even as she continued her fight with the older girl. When they'd locked together, it had felt comfortable; what's more, it had felt right.

She climbed into bed and closed her eyes, trying to drive away her memories and focus on sleep.

* * *

It had been maybe twenty minutes since Shinka had gotten under the sheets, and she waited.

She wasn't sure why she was waiting. After all, Sanae had made it clear that she wasn't sure that they should do anything further this night, but somehow; the brunette knew that the night wasn't over.

She waited patiently, the certainty that the blonde would be coming strong in her mind. She wasn't sure how she should feel at this moment, but she was sure that it wasn't proper for her to be eager. It might be natural for her to eager, but she thought she should at least try to feel guilty for hoping that the younger girl would come. She couldn't quite muster the feelings, and she both pleased and upset that she couldn't.

Another five minutes passed and she heard the doorknob begin to turn. Sure enough, Sanae quietly slipped into the room and gently close the door behind her.

"Shinka, are you still awake?" The blonde's voice was low and soft, hardly a whisper.

"What are you waiting over by the door for?" Shinka replied, a smirk curving her lips.

"I, uh…" The younger girl shook her head, barely visible in the dark room. "I don't really know."

"I have plenty of space over here, you know."

"It's just that… I'm not sure I should be in here." The blonde hesitantly turned back to the door.

Patiently, the brunette crawled out of the covers and crossed over to stand next to the shorter girl, not making any physical contact: yet. "It's not like we haven't slept together before."

Even in the darkness Shinka could see the younger girl's ears turn read at the older girl's choice of words. "Not like that, silly." The brunette chuckled.

"I know, jerk." The retort was quick. "I would have remembered if we had done… That."

Another chuckle and the older girl wrapped her arms around the shorter girl. "It's okay." She placed her head atop the younger girl's. "We don't have to do anything. We could just cuddle and talk, you know."

At this tempting offer, the blonde nodded, and Shinka took her by the hand and led her over to the bed. They crawled in together, and in unison, wrapped their arms around each other. Silence ruled the still night for a few minutes, both girls trying to calm their hearts.

"Hey, do you remember that first summer?" Sanae whispered into the night.

"Of course I do." The brunette chuckled. "When we made each other get those ridiculous sunburns."

"And Rikka's dog chased you all over the house." The younger girl laughed.

"Yeah… I still have a problem around large dogs because of that."

"Really?" The blonde asked.

"Of course. That dog was huge, and he kept tackling me, over and over again." Shinka shook her head.

"That was the first night we slept in the same room." The blonde's words changing the mood.

The older girl smiled, her teeth flashing in the near-darkness. "I remember being frustrated with how comfortable it was to have you next to me; or rather over me."

"You too?" Sanae grinned.

"Hmm…" The brunette rubbed her hand against the younger girl's back and took a deep breath. "It's better like this."

"Yeah."

"I might not be able to sleep without you around after tonight." Even as she spoke the words, they shocked Shinka, and she froze.

Choosing to over look the accidental nature of the statement, the blonde just placed a kiss on the older girl's collarbone. "I wouldn't mind, I think."

A shudder ran through the brunette at the light touch of Sanae's lips, and she closed her eyes. "I keep telling myself that I need to be responsible about our relationship. That I need to make us slow down, but every time I think of a reason, I can't hold onto it when I see your face."

"It's not like we're doing anything too different from what we've done before." The younger girl rationalized.

"Oh really?" The brunette pitched her voice low and she rolled herself and the younger girl over, placing herself on top, pinning the blonde beneath her body. "Do we usually do this?"

With those words, she placed her lips against Sanae's. This time, she didn't hold back. She pressed her mouth over the younger girl's and kissed with abandon, forcing her tongue into the blonde's mouth. Not that it needed much force as the blonde returned the fervor with an equal passion and she pressed back against the brunette, her hips unconsciously rolling against the girl on top of her.

Shinka moaned at the motion and Sanae took the advantage, taking the lead on the kiss. She made no move to roll them over, letting the brunette control everything but the kiss itself.

It drove the older girl crazy, and she grabbed the younger girl's shoulders and felt her own hips begin to move in rhythm with the blonde's. She pressed got her knee in between the blonde's legs and slid her thigh to rub the other girl's through the fabric of their pajamas.

It was the younger girl's turn to moan. At the sound, Shinka forced herself to stop moving, and she pulled her face away. It took the blonde a moment to stop moving underneath her, and when she did, she looked up at the older girl with huge eyes.

"I'm pretty sure we didn't use to do that." The brunette said breathlessly.

"I concede the point." Sanae agreed with a voice equally void of oxygen.

Shinka rolled off of the blonde and lay looking at the ceiling. "Honestly, what are we doing here, Sanae?"

"Not doing what we both want to do right now?" The younger girl answered in a teasing tone.

"Don't." The brunette said seriously. "Don't joke about that right now or I will not stop myself anymore."

"Sorry." The blonde's voice was contrite. "Does it really matter what we're doing here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think there's anything wrong with what we're doing." Sanae replied calmly. "We've made a lover's contract, and that means that we're bound to each other for ever, in this life, and all lives to come."

The brunette smiled despite herself. "You mean I'm stuck with you for eternity now?"

"Completely and irrevocably."

"That… Doesn't sound too bad." The older girl chuckled.

"Of course it doesn't. You'll have me for company." The blond sniffed.

"And I guess I couldn't ask for better, right?" Shinka laughed.

"Nope."

"Well, than I guess I'll take it." She reached out with her hand and tangled it with Sanae's, and the simple contact wasn't fraught with the tension that had built since the blonde had entered the room. Instead, their entwined fingers seemed to bring peace.

Slowly the two girls fell asleep, almost identical gentle smiles upon their lips.

* * *

Hey! Look at that! The girls made it through day one! And what a day it's been. Confessions, first kisses, more kisses, flirtations, and finally a moment of restraint that leads to a better understanding. Honestly, this couple is just too adorable.

Four chapters in about eight hours of story time… Long day.

By now, you might have noticed a trend: my profile has status updates on stories. Feel free to check it and PM me.

As always, please leave a review for chapter/story if you enjoyed it, I even welcome criticism, provided that it's not just bashing. If you only want to spread some hate, I hope you lose your internet! Well, that's maybe a bit harsh, but you get the idea. :D


	5. Unknown Dawn

Chapter Five: Unknown Dawn

Chapter Five. Wait, what? I've really written five chapters? *Looks back.* Oh, looks like I did. XD This couple is just so cute, and most of my efforts for my stories right now are bent on these two. So far the couple has only made it through day one of their new relationship, and chapter five will take place with hardly any time lapse.

I'm sorry that it took me so long to put out this chapter. Life, you know… It's a thing.

Disclaimers: Hmm… *looks back at the disclaimers for the last four chapters* Does that cover it?

* * *

Nibutani Shinka awoke gradually, and as she did so, she felt supremely happy. Her drowsy mind was unable to figure out why she was so giddy as she started to wake up. She couldn't place any reason to feel so content.

That was, until she felt a weight draped across her body.

Still asleep, Dekomori Sanae was dreaming comfortably atop Shinka. The way that her head rested atop the brunette's shoulder, and her legs had wrapped around the older girl's hips gave the idea that it should have been extremely uncomfortable. But when Shinka turned an eye on the still slumbering girl's face, she couldn't help but grin at the blissful expression shown by her girlfriend.

As she thought the word "girlfriend" to herself, the events of the last day came crashing back to her, fully waking her still drowsy mind. She fought down a moment of panic, as she realized that she had been the one to actually convince the younger girl to sleep in the same bed as her.

Peace fell on her as she recalled all of the details of the previous day, and she placed a gentle kiss on Sanae's forehead. The blonde murmured happily in her sleep, and Shinka reached out to grab her phone off of the nearby nightstand. She flipped it open and was shocked to see that she had twenty-nine new text messages and eight missed calls, and an equal number of voicemail messages.

She forgot that she had placed her cell phone on silent for school, and had not turned back on the volume in the confusion that had been yesterday. As she hurriedly scanned the contents of the texts, it became obvious that she had forgotten to inform her parents that she wasn't returning home last night. She let out a sigh and sent out a couple of quick replies, trying to calm her worried parents.

At the motion of Shinka's frantic texting, Sanae turned her head into the brunette's shoulder and made some adorable whimpering sounds that caught at the older girl's heartstrings. The bronze-eyed girl ran her fingers through her girlfriend's golden locks. As she did, the younger girl let out a sigh.

"I guess it's time to wake up then, huh?" Sanae said.

"Hmm…" The taller girl replied, ignoring the flashing sign on her phone that signaled that she had a new text message. She wiggled for a while under the covers to bring herself face to face with the blonde. When she was, she placed a gentle kiss on the other girl's lips, and pulled away with a smile. "How's that for a wake up call?"

The younger girl blinked a few times and then smiled. "It's better than any other method I've ever experienced. Even better than when the forces of darkness…"

Shinka hastily silenced the chuunibyo with another kiss. "Yes, yes, but this is better."

"Well, I'll be able to say for sure if you do it one last time." The blonde said in a near whisper.

Complying, the brunette placed one more kiss on the shorter girl's lips and was pleasantly surprised when the younger girl returned the kiss with fervor, repositioning herself to be completely on top of the other girl. Going along with the sudden aggression, the older girl moved her hands up to almost entirely circle her girlfriend's waist, while Sanae braced herself against the brunette's shoulders.

The blonde broke the kiss as suddenly as she started it and leaned back to sit straddling Shinka with her legs. "Yep, this is a better way to wake up."

The older girl chuckled in frustrated amusement and took the shorter girl's hands in her own. "So did you sleep well?"

Sanae chuckled. "Not so well as you, I guess."

The brunette cocked her head and raised an eyebrow at the ambiguous response.

"I slept really well, for a couple of hours." The younger girl recognized the prompt. "But I kept having this… Nightmare, maybe, that what happened yesterday hadn't actually happened, and that when I woke up, I would be alone. Also that you weren't Mori-Summer." She lowered her blue eyes far enough that even lying beneath her, Shinka wasn't able to see them. "It kind of made me wake up every hour or so, and it made me really happy that yesterday really did happen."

Caught by surprise, the older girl had few words. Instead she pushed the blonde back on her lap slightly and rose to a seated position as she did so. She wordlessly wrapped the other girl in her arms and laid her forehead against her collarbone. "I may no longer be who I was, but I promise you that the spirits witnessed our pact, and are well pleased." Her ears burned as she said a phrase that once would have come naturally to her. She hadn't wanted to say it that way, but she had learned from experience that sometimes all Sanae wanted to hear were words from Mori-Summer.

She couldn't see what her words had done to her overly-excitable girlfriend, but shortly after she'd finished her sentence, she felt a small hand rise to her cheek.

A moment passed, and eventually Shinka remembered that she still wasn't out of the woods yet. She sighed and pushed back the younger girl, reaching for her phone as she did. She made an apologetic smile to the blonde as slid through the phone's password. "I guess I forgot to tell my parents where I was last night."

The shorter girl burst out into laughter at the explanation and rolled off of the brunette's lap. After about thirty seconds of laughing, the blonde managed to regain control of herself. The older girl was watching her from the corner of her eye while she held up the phone to read the texts that she had received.

One from her father read: _Well… As long as you are alright, I guess it's fine. You just need to make sure that you let us know in the future, alright, honey?_

Her mother's text was not so kind. _I don't care what you say; the fact is that you spent the night outside of the house without letting us know. At your age, I'm finding it hard to trust that you "just" spent the night at a "friend's" house. We're going to need to have a serious talk when you get home!_

With a sigh, Shinka held out her phone for the younger girl to read the messages.

"Well, your dad seems nice, at least." The blonde replied after a while.

"They both have their moments." The taller girl sighed. "My dad is really trusting, but throws fits over some of the weirdest things. My mom is having a hard time getting over me growing up, but is quick to burn out. She'll be angry with me for a few minutes and then try and smother me with hugs." She placed her phone off to the side. "You want to meet them?" Her offer was off-handed, but she was watching closely to see the blonde's reaction.

At the words, Sanae's eyes opened wide for a few seconds, completely caught off guard. Several emotions played out across her face too quickly for the brunette to make sense of them, but eventually, the blue eyes seemed to settle on apprehensive. "Uhm… Yes." She cleared her throat. "Definitely. I mean, we are under a lover's pact now, right? That means that we're going to be together for the rest of eternity. We should make sure to be a happy family." She turned her face to the side to hide the intense blush that had built up with her answer.

Shinka felt her face light up with the thrill of hearing the word 'family' from her girlfriend. It implied that she was already thinking of the long term, and it made the brunette incredibly happy. She felt her face flush from a sudden urge to kiss the younger girl, and she didn't hold back. She fairly tackled the other girl, reached out with a hand to turn the shorter girl's face to her own, and glued their lips together.

At first the blonde was frozen with surprise, but the surprise quickly melted. Their kiss deepened even further, and they soon began to feel almost as though their skin burned where exposed flesh met exposed flesh. It didn't take long for the two girls to begin to roll around, fighting to gain the upper-hand within the kiss, and their clothes began to become disheveled as they did so, exposing more skin to the burning sensation.

Far from being uncomfortable, it spurred them on to greater heights, hands began to wander. Light touches crossed bare skin, and they frequently separated to find other places to lay kiss across, but their mouths wound up finding each other quickly.

Upon realizing that her hand was running across Sanae's stomach, and was inching downward, the brunette pulled her hand back and used the other one to gently push the shorter girl away from her. She found herself panting heavily, and realized that her pajama bottoms had slid down to expose one of her hips and the pink panties she was wearing beneath. The other girl was in a similar situation, with her too-large shirt having exposed almost half of her bra. At the same instant they licked their swollen lips and slowly fixed their clothes.

It was fortunate that they had, for not five seconds after they did so, there was a knock at the door. It opened and a tall, dark-haired man walked into the room after less than a second of waiting. "You weren't in your room, Sanae, and Maiya said that you had some comp…" He cut off as he put together small details still remaining from the two girls kiss and felt the atmosphere in the room.

He was about 172 centimeters tall, and his black hair was cut close to his head. He had the same blue eyes that Sanae did, and somehow the set of his shoulders and the intelligence behind his eyes also reminded Shinka of Sanae.

He obviously fought back a smirk. "I'd take it that this is Nibutani-san, then?"

Embarrassment spread quickly across the faces of the two girls. "Yes, father." The younger girl said. "This is Nibutani Shinka…" She paused and glanced at the brunette for a brief moment. "And she is…" She took a deep breath. "My girlfriend."

The phrase didn't seem to take her father by surprise. Instead, he stepped up to the bed. "I suppose I should have expected something like this to happen eventually, the way that Sanae carries on about you." There was a mischievous smirk on his lips and he extended his hand. "Nice to finally meet you, my name is Dekomori Tatsumi."

"Uhm…" Thrown off by the calm greeting, the brunette hesitantly reached out with her own hand for a brief shake. "My name is Nibutani Shinka."

"Excellent. I look forward to getting to know you." He flashed a brief smile before turning to his daughter. "I just wanted to let you know that we have some western waffles ready for breakfast. Come down when you're ready." He walked over to the door and began to close it behind him. He paused and looked back. "Don't take too long, or I might decide to send Maiya to check on you." With those words, he shut the door and the girls could hear his footsteps receding.

With a cough, the shorter girl crawled off the bed. "I guess we should get ready for breakfast…" She was clearly unsteady on her feet, reeling from both their intense kiss, and the encounter with her father.

Not faring much better herself, the older girl nodded her agreement and the blonde quickly left the room.

* * *

It wasn't much later when the two of them came down together to the same table where they had eaten the curry last night. The sweet scent of butter, waffles, and syrup assaulted their senses as they came to the table. As they entered the room, they saw Maiya, the maid, leaving from a different doorway, carrying a few plates as she went. The butler, Renji, stood at attention in the corner of the room, and stepped forward to pull out chairs for the girls as they approached the table.

They took seats next to each other, and joined Sanae's parents. Tatsumi was reading off of a fairly large tablet which he kept between himself and who Shinka could only assume to be Sanae's mother; who also read from the tablet while eating. The woman was a stunningly gorgeous woman with dirty blonde hair and grey eyes. It was obvious that Sanae had inherited her mother's slim build and short stature.

As they took their seats, Sanae's parents looked up, and both smiled. "Hello, I'm Dekomori Yui." Sanae's mother did not reach a hand across the table, considering her manners, but it seemed obvious that she was in high spirits. "You must be Nibutani Shinka. Ah, Sanae goes on and on about you. I'm so glad that she finally managed to work up the courage to talk to you."

"Mom!" The aforementioned blonde blushed deeply at the casual reference to her near obsession.

"Oops." Yui placed a hand to her mouth. "Was that supposed to be a secret?"

* * *

The rest of the morning passed quickly, and before they knew it, the two girls found themselves being dropped off by Renji at the Nibutani household. Taking the younger girl's hand for support, Shinka swallowed and they approached the house. Shinka lived in a neighborhood where the doors were seldom locked, and today proved to be no exception. She opened the door and half-heartedly shouted "I'm home!"

It didn't take long for Shinka's father to come to greet them. He was of even height with his daughter, and his hair was almost solid grey, featuring trace amounts of dark brown. It was obvious that he wasn't that old, but either by stress or genetics, his hair had turned at an earlier age.

He came down the hallway with a grin on his face at first, but it quickly faded as he saw the two girls holding hands. "What the hell?" He asked, his tone angry. "Was your mother right?" His green eyes were fierce. "I didn't raise you to be like this. You need to explain yourself right now, young lady!"

Shocked by the expression on his face, and the hostile greeting, Shinka couldn't handle it, and she turned and fled, leaving Sanae and her father behind.

* * *

As startled as she was to have been greeted in such an unfriendly way, Sanae was even more startled when she felt Shinka's hand rip away from her own and hesitated when she ran. She started to leave, not wanting to have to talk with the patriarch of the Nibutani household by herself, but froze when she caught a glimpse of the apparent agony on Shinka's father's face.

Noticing that she was still there, he smiled sadly, and rubbed a hand across his face. "Uhm, sorry about that. I skipped a few steps there and made a hasty judgment. Too much of my wife rubbing off on me, I guess." He took a deep breath and bowed deeply. "My name is Nibutani Shiroe, and I apologize deeply for my outburst. I didn't mean to act like that."

"It's… understandable." The blonde replied hedgingly, still wanting to flee herself. "I'm Dekomori Sanae."

At the mention of her name, he nodded in understanding. "Ah, so I was right. Shinka complains about you all the time, but the way she does it, it's obvious that she feels warmly for you. I'm glad to have seen you two holding hands."

Sanae gave him a blank stare, not believing it after the earlier outburst. He caught sight of that and laughed self-depreciatingly. "Ha, yeah, I can see you don't believe me" He took a deep breath. "I have nothing against the two of you being together, even though you're both girls. What I was concerned with was what you did last night." He grimaced at the awkward topic and then waved a hand in the air. "Well, I don't need to discuss that with you. Please go find my daughter and let her know that I've calmed down and want to talk. I'll promise to listen this time."

Sanae turned to do just that, but paused when he called out again. "Uhm…" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a wallet. He gave the blonde a 10,000 yen note and smiled awkwardly. "Take your time. Let Shinka know that I'll wait for when she's ready to talk. Just ask her to let me know if she decides to… To spend the night at your place again."

"Oh, uhm, sure. Thank you very much, Nibutani-san." She responded, self-consciously taking the note.

"No, no, thank you." With that he motioned her to the door.

When she left, she actually felt somewhat regretful that she wouldn't be able to find out more about Shinka's family, but the urge to make sure that her girlfriend was alright took precedence. She took out her phone and called the girl that had captured her heart.

Not much later, she found her way to the school grounds and entered the clubroom. It was a Sunday, and so she hardly saw any other students. She found Shinka standing in front of one of the windows, holding herself tightly.

* * *

And chapter five, finished! I've only watched the anime, and so I'm not sure how these two's parents' are, so I'm just going to come up with some things. I like psychology, so I made an attempt (hardly anything really) to make the parents something that might have influenced the characters to turn out the way they are. Hopefully they won't be featured much, but… Who knows? And if they already have names, well… I'm sorry? I like what I've come up with, so I'll be sticking with it.

I have been listening to your reviews, and your cries for certain things won't go unanswered. Chapter six will… Well… You'll see. 3

As always, I'll be trying to update my profile once a week with status updates on my stories.

If you enjoyed it, or have some constructive criticism, please feel free to leave a review or PM me. If you didn't enjoy it, well… Why did you make it to chapter five? XD


	6. Unknown Touch

Chapter Six: Unknown Touch

So Chapter six… In case you haven't already noticed, the rating of this story has changed. So if you aren't ready for what's to come, you should turn around… Like right now.

Disclaimers: Still don't own Chuunibyo Demo Koi Ga Shita. Apparently when Asheria5 takes over the world, I will though… XP

* * *

Dekomori Sanae approached her girlfriend slowly. She had never seen Nibutani Shinka so… Unsettled. Sure, there had been times when she herself had caused the other girl to lose it for a few moments, but she'd never expected the brunette to have been so shocked by the words of another person.

She leaned against the corner of the window frame opposite of the older girl. She could see that Shinka's bronze eyes were clouded with heavy thoughts. Yet there was something about the way her fingers were tightly gripping her own arms, and the way that her mouth was set led Sanae to believe that trying to speak with the other girl was not a good idea at the moment.

So she patiently waited, ready to offer support.

"Hey." The brunette said after approximately fifteen minutes had passed.

Sanae didn't say anything in response, instead she took a step closer and tilted her head.

"Thanks for being patient with me right now." The taller girl blew out a heavy breath that. "I needed to think some things through."

The urge to say something about the spirits waiting for thousands of years rose within the younger girl, but she contained it. She knew that this particular moment was not the best time to raise her beliefs. "Of course." She took another step forward and grasped the older girl's right hand in her left. "I was really upset when you just ran off like that though." She pushed her lips out in a pout.

Rather than getting angry, Shinka flushed with shame. "Yeah… I'm sorry about that. I wasn't expecting my dad to react that strongly…"

"He wasn't expecting it either." The blonde said calmly. Prompted by the sharp look that she received in answer, she continued. "I talked with your dad for a bit after you… Left. He was really distraught with himself too." She held up the 10,000 yen note that Shinka's father had given her. "He gave me this and said that he would understand if you wanted to spend the night at my house again tonight."

Her bronze eyes widening, the older girl smiled after a moment. "That sounds a little bit more like him." She pulled the shorter girl in closer and rested her cheek across the top of the other girl's head.

"He also said he didn't mind us being… together." Sanae whispered into the embrace.

"Hmm… I figured he wouldn't. Which is why I was so surprised when he started yelling." The brunette replied airily.

"He, uh, said he was concerned with what we had been doing…" The younger girl stated with a blush.

The taller girl remained still for a second, absorbing the words, before she pulled away slightly with a laugh, keeping her arms around the other girl. "Even though we didn't do anything to give him room for concern." She chuckled with the irony.

"It's not too late to change that." The words escaped her lips without consulting her brain, and Sanae completely froze.

For her part, Shinka blinked a few times, trying to process the statement. "Uhm… No, I suppose it isn't." She blushed deeply, her wide bronze eyes looking down at the blonde.

At the feeling of the gaze, and feeling the intensity of the gaze of her girlfriend, the shorter girl looked up, meeting those golden-brown orbs with her own sapphire eyes. The two girls were suddenly intensely aware of how close they were; of the feel of their fingers upon the others bodies'.

The younger girl licked her lips and then cleared her throat; and the way that Shinka's eyes followed her tongue did not escape her notice. "My…" This time she had to swallow, her throat dry. "My parents aren't home right now." Even after trying her hardest to sound confident, the words came as nothing so much as a whisper.

The brunette pulled out of their embrace and nodded. At first puzzled by her pulling away, the shorter girl quickly realized the reason: as soon as she hadn't felt those fingers on her skin, her mind began to work just a little bit better. But with their absence she felt an itch under her skin, one that she knew could only be scratched by fingers not her own.

A quick text and an almost unbearable sixteen minutes of waiting later, they were picked up by the maid Maiya.

* * *

As the door to her bedroom door closed and was locked behind them, Sanae felt the building tension that had accompanied them for the last better part of an hour peak. The desire, no, the physical NEED to touch Shinka's skin overwhelmed her, and she reached out with both hands to take the older girl's face between them. The bronze orbs closed at the feel of those hands upon her face, and she leaned slightly into one of them, her lips opening ever so slightly.

Momentarily satisfied at being able to touch her again, the blonde let out a breath and it felt like the first time she had released a breath in her life. But just lightly caressing the skin of Shinka's face was not enough to last for more than a moment. She dropped her hands to take the taller girl by the waist and pulled her towards the bed.

The brunette went willingly, a surprisingly shy smile on her face. When the back of the shorter girl's knees found the bed, Shinka stopped, and took Sanae's face into her hands this time, leaning down for a kiss. It was a tender affair, not yet heavy with passion, but laden with meaning, fraught with a tethered storm. Lips moved slowly, gauging the feel of the other, letting communication take place on a level beyond the ability to speak it, but was understood without the need to be said.

Teasingly, the younger girl started to lean backwards, wrapping her arms around the taller girl's waist. Knowing that the act was only to build up the moment, but not yet ready to take things to the bed, Shinka resisted, bringing one hand to cup the back of the other girl's head, while the other found a resting spot against the small of Sanae's back. The brunette used the positions of her hands to halt the blonde's attempt to pull them to the bed, and instead leaned more into the kiss, deepening it.

Caught off-guard by the older girl's maneuver, but more than willing to go along with it, the shorter girl arched her back, pushing her hips against the other girl's. The movement felt good, and so she repeated it, rolling her hips back and forth against Shinka's.

With a moan, the brunette started to mirror the motion, needing to brace herself against the pleasure. Sanae then had a wicked realization: Shinka needed her hands to keep Sanae from falling backwards, but her own hands were free. Continuing to grind her hips against the taller girl's, the blonde then took one hand and lightly started caressing one of her girlfriend's thighs. The other hesitated for a moment, but then found purchase cupping one of Shinka's breasts.

Gasping in surprise, the brunette lost her balance and the two girls tumbled onto the bed. Their lips lost connection, and they scrambled to replace them. Sanae's hands returned to where they had been before the fall, but now the taller girl's hands were free to roam where they wanted. She lightly bit on the blonde's lower lip, and used the distraction to hook her thumbs through opposite ends of the younger girl's skirt.

They both froze, and then broke the kiss, eyes gazing deeply at one another. There was no need to ask for permission, because what Shinka saw in Sanae's eyes was all she needed to know. She continued the motion, and soon the skirt lay off to the side of the bed. The brunette paused, taking a moment to appreciate the new view. This prompted a blush from the shorter girl, but she didn't move. With a new smile, Shinka pulled off her shirt and moved back to the other girl.

They renewed their kiss with vigor, lips almost crushing together. One of the brunette's hands laid across the younger girl's now almost bare hip, while one of the blonde's fondled a bra-clad breast. And now they could feel a new heat, something that put all of their other moments of passion to shame, and they could tell that it was only just now building.

In light of this new heat, Shinka somehow managed to take off Sanae's shirt, while the younger girl worked the clasp on her bra and somehow also managed to slide her skirt off. Not content to be the only one down to her panties, the taller girl took off the blonde's bra, and heard a moan mirrored with her own when their bare chests met. The feeling of their skin sliding against each other was indescribable, and the girls began to start breathing faster.

Wanting to do more to prove her love, Sanae reached out and grabbed a hold of the back of the brunette's neck, and then slid her other hand down across her stomach, pausing when the tips of her fingers passed into the other girl's panties. She was surprised when instead of saying anything, she heard an impatient sound slip from between the older girl's lips, and then she took Sanae's wrist and slid it further down.

What awaited her fingers was moist and soft. She lightly brushed one finger across the opening and was rewarded with a shudder and a soft cry from Shinka. Spurred by the desire to hear more sounds like that one, she slowly slid her hand into position. At every movement of her hands, the brunette shuddered and eventually broke the kiss, wrapping both arms around the younger girl, placing her mouth against the blonde's shoulder.

Knowing that they were both ready, Sanae slipped one finger into her lover. Shinka suppressed her cry of pleasure, but the shorter girl could feel the vibrations of her mouth against her neck. The first finger was joined by a second, and soon she began to move them, slowly and cautiously at first, but faster and with more confidence as she continued. The feeling of knowing that she was doing this with the one she loved caused Sanae no small amount of pleasure her self, and she felt her own pleasure building slowly. Shinka's lips left her shoulder and instead she began to pant and moan into the younger girl's ear. This fueled her to bring the brunette even greater pleasure, and perpetuated a cycle. The cycle ended with Shinka grabbing Sanae's face forcefully and crushing her lips to the other girl's and letting out her climactic moan into the other's mouth.

They broke apart with an explosive breath as the blonde withdrew her fingers, trailing them against sheets to wipe them clean as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

Shinka took a moment to recover, and then started kissing her way down Sanae's torso; each kiss was light and fluttering, but felt like it was leaving flame in their wake. She took an extra moment at each breast and at the shorter girl's stomach, but eventually they found their way to the waistband of the panties. With a smile smirk pulling up her lips, she took that waistband in-between her lips and slid it down; exposing Sanae's most private of places.

With a few more moments of teasingly kissing the area around where the panties had used to be, Shinka finally brought those kisses to Sanae's folds. And this caused the blonde to realize something very quickly: she thought she had been feeling good as she had been fingering her girlfriend, but the moment the older girl's tongue flicked across the entrance, she knew that she had been wrong. She couldn't help a short squeak of pleasure from escaping between her lips, and she bit her lip, fighting to restrain herself as Shinka continued her ministrations.

Her pleasure mounted, increasing beyond what she thought was possible, and she soon had to place a hand over her mouth to mute her moans. With a final shuddering breath, she felt her climax rush through her body and she arched her into it, her stomach rising towards the ceiling and her head and feet pressing into the mattress below.

Shinka pulled away and crawled back up to wrap her arms around Sanae as the tension left her and the rest of her body collapsed back to the bed. No words needed to be spoken, and the brunette placed a soft kiss against the shorter girl's cheek.

A few minutes passed as they recovered their spent strength, but it was empty of the powerful need that they had just expressed. No, Sanae mused, empty was not the right word. It had come upon them like a tempest, and after it had passed, it left traces of its passing and promises of return.

She turned and placed her lips against the older girl's collarbone. "I love you." She said. She thought she had known what that word meant yesterday, but after this new experience, she knew that she had only begun to experience what that feeling encompassed. She tried to put that new breadth into the words, and was sure that her lover had understood.

She couldn't see it, but Shinka smiled tiredly, knowing what the blonde was trying to say, thinking thoughts along the same lines. "I love you too."

* * *

Woot! Chapter six! Well, after being asked, and told, and pestered, (mostly by Asheria5) to "get this story right and get with the steamy", I finally found a place where I thought it would be right for the couple to make this jump. Hope you enjoyed it!

And no, I'm not done with these two yet. ;)

As per my usual, you can check my profile page to see what story I'm working on this week.

Reviews… Reviews make me really, REALLY happy, so if you enjoyed this chapter, please, PLEASE, leave a review; it'll make my day. e hi


	7. Unknown Acceptance

Chapter Seven: Unknown Acceptance

Greetings once more! *looks back at the last chapter.* Whew… These girls have been busy! It's only been two days! And day two STILL isn't over… Well then, shall we see what happens? ;)

And I'm really sorry to have let it sit at chapter six for SOO long, but when you aren't in the mood to write something… Well, let's just say that I've been distracted by new things and leave it at that.

Disclaimers: Nope, I still don't own Chuunibyo Demo Koi Ga Shita.

* * *

Nibutani Shinka lay naked in the arms of Dekomori Sanae, and the younger girl was awash with a wealth of complicated emotions. The spiritual experience of their first time had been overwhelming, even more powerful than the physical pleasure. Being so close to her destined lover was intoxicating in ways that she wasn't prepared for, but did not regret. She knew that eventually she would get used to some aspects of being in love with such a wonderful being, but also suspected that she would never fully be prepared for their relationship.

"Hmm…" The brunette murmured into the shorter girl's hair as they recovered from their experience. "As much as I would love to just lay here with you, I think I need to straighten things out with my parents."

"Sorry about dragging you away for this." The younger girl buried her head into the Shinka's shoulder in shame.

The older girl pulled away, surprising Sanae, before she took the shorter girl's head between her hands and smiled. "You don't ever have to feel sorry about getting me to make love to you today. I think we both needed it, and it is definitely the most wonderful thing I've ever experienced. I'm sure that everything will work out fine, so long as we remain honest with ourselves and our families." She paused, giving the younger girl an appreciative look. "Though, I think there are things that we shouldn't be the ones to bring up." She blushed as she said it, but the smile remained firm.

This brought a flush of embarrassment to the blonde's cheeks as well, but she nodded too. "Only the spirits need to know of the act of sealing our lover's contract."

Shinka rolled her eyes and kissed the shorter girl lightly. "So what do you think we should do now?"

"I want to just to keep laying here with you." The younger girl burrowed her head into the brunette's shoulder again as she spoke. "But… We still have school tomorrow…"

"Ugh. You're right." The older girl sighed in exasperation. "This last day has been too… beautiful for me to think about stuff like that."

"Aren't you the valedictorian?" Sanae pulled back to look up at the taller girl with

an amused expression."

"Yeah…"

"Then don't let me hold you back. I'm sure you have lots you need to do." The younger girl started to pull away from Shinka to allow them to get out of bed.

The brunette had other ideas, however, and before the shorter girl could get very far, she hooked her knees around the other girl's waist and rolled over so that she could pin the blonde beneath her. "That's a surprising attitude, coming from you." She smiled wickedly. "It used to be that you would take every effort to ruin my high school career."

The younger girl murmured something under her breath, turning away from the bronze orbs staring down at her.

"Hmm.?" Shinka teased. "I didn't quite hear that."

"I said I'm sorry… And I love you." She turned her sapphire eyes up to look into her senior's eyes, and they were shimmering with emotion.

Too overwhelmed by those feelings that she could see in Sanae's eyes, and feeling them in her own soul, the brunette only leaned down and placed a slow and heavy kiss on the shorter girl's lips. She lingered for a tense moment, and then pulled away, smiling. "I love you too."

Sanae smiled back and then sighed with disappointment. "Well, I guess we need to get you ready to go back to your house to talk with your dad…"

"Yeah, I guess we do." The older girl rolled away from the blonde and looked at the scattered pieces of their clothing. "Think we could get your maid to cook us something before we go back?" She asked the shorter girl over her shoulder as she started to retrieve her attire.

The blonde giggled and nodded, also moving to get redressed. "Yeah, I can ask her to cook us something."

* * *

An hour or two and a couple of divine dinner crepes later, the two girls stood in the entryway to the Nibutani household, and the shorter girl could feel her lover's tension through their tightly joined hands. The reason for her apprehension was clear; her parents stood in almost identical postures of disappointment. Sanae and Shinka both were bowed at the waist, having just issued an apology.

"You certainly had better be sorry!" The brunette's mother answered sternly. "Spending the night away from home without telling us what was going on!" She stomped her foot. "You're going to have a lot of explaining to do."

The two girls stopped bowing to look up at the matron of the Nibutani household. Sanae was surprised to see that Shinka's mother was almost a mirror of her beloved, with darker hair and being slightly taller.

"Oh, but where are my manners?" The dark-haired woman sighed. "Greetings, you must be Dekomori Sanae, yes? I'm Nibutani Kairi. I guess I should thank you for watching over my daughter last night."

"If that's all you did." Nibutani Shiroe added.

With a blush, the blonde nodded. "Uhm, yes. Last night we had dinner and talked a lot, mostly." Technically true; they hadn't done anything that Shinka's father had been concerned about until just a few hours ago.

"Hmm, that's good." Shinka's mother mused. "Ah, I guess I forgive you, you're just too cute together!"

"That's it?" The brunette asked incredulously.

"Well, yes. I guess I've been having a hard time of it lately, but you're going to be graduating soon. I need to accept that you're going to start acting like your own person… I just don't really want to…" Kairi sniffed, holding back tears.

"About that… You two… Ah, nevermind." Shiroe shook his head. "I look forward to getting to know you, Dekomori-san."

"You as well. Both of you." The younger girl bowed quickly.

"So, along those lines…" Kairi smiled.

* * *

Another couple of hours of interrogation later, and Shinka's parents finally left the two girls alone. It was close to four o' clock in the afternoon now, and both of the girls were starting to feel the need to get their homework done for tomorrow. Unfortunately, the school wouldn't take their new relationship as an excuse for them to not do their work.

Which was why they had thought ahead and both now sat at a table in Shinka's room, doing their separate workloads.

"This is nice." The blonde said, smiling across the table at her girlfriend.

"Hmm?" The older girl didn't even look up from a problem she was working, a pencil between her lips.

"I never thought I could feel so peaceful just doing homework." Sanae added, jotting down an answer as it came to her.

"Yeah… I think I know what you're talking about." The brunette did look up this time, smiling back at the shorter girl. "You remember when I ran for student council before? When we'd come in here and plan our campaign?"

"I remember knowing you were the real Mori-Summer back then." The blonde giggled. "And then I quoted the Mabinogion during the presentation, and you got so angry with me! And then I got angry at you for being so confusing…"

"Yeah… That still smarts." Shinka finally seemed to know the answer to what she'd been working on, and wrote her answer. "I really wanted to have student council president on my school resume."

"Well, you'll still have valedictorian." The shorter girl smiled viciously. "You want some help writing your speech?"

In response, the brunette half-heartedly threw an eraser at the younger girl, rolling her eyes. "No, I already have it written." She paused. "Though I think I might want to change it."

"Oh?" Sanae had caught the eraser and was bouncing it up and down on her palm as she looked over another problem on her worksheet. "How come?"

The older girl didn't answer, which caused the blonde to look up. She was surprised to see an intense blush covering her senior's face. "Is it because of me?" She asked.

The blush deepening across her face, Shinka nodded. "Yeah. It is. I had a whole bit about having never been in love during my high school years, and then laughing about it… But…"

"Yeah. I kinda ruined that, didn't I?" The shorter girl asked unrepentantly.

"More than a little." The brunette had stopped blushing and was looking at the younger girl from underneath smoldering lashes.

The blonde cleared her throat at the rush of lust that the look brought to her, and focused her attention back on the problem before her. Only her brain couldn't process it. And it only got harder when she heard Shinka put down her pencil and begin to crawl around the table. And it became impossible to focus on her homework when she felt the older girl's lips on her ear.

"Uhm… What about our home-" She tried to object, but all thoughts of being responsible fled her mind when Shinka pushed her over and stole her lips with her own.

"We can worry about that in a little bit." The brunette whispered into her mouth through the kiss.

"Hmm…" At that wonderful proposition, the shorter girl started to kiss back, and the next while passed in a blissful blur of dancing tongues and heavy breaths.

Uncertain of how much longer it was until the kiss was broken; they separated to find that Sanae had somehow wound up on top. A look at the clock told them it had been over thirty minutes, and the time that they had was quickly coming to a close. So, regretfully, they shared another kiss and the blonde called for a ride home. They spent the last little while actually doing their homework, frantically trying to complete what little they could while still in the other's presence. When Renji arrived Sanae's ride, it was with great regret that the brunette saw her go.

That night neither of the girls slept well, feeling like something was missing, and it was only the thought of being reunited the next day that allowed either of them to get to sleep.

* * *

(Meant to have a line above here, but for some reason FanFiction isn't showing it... -.-)

And chapter seven is done! I'm sorry it ended so abruptly, but I just couldn't figure out how to make it any better at this time. I'll probably come back to it and clean it up, but I figured it had been so long since my last post in this story that I owed you what I could for now. I'm very sorry it took me so long, and I also promise to try to avoid being so choppy in the future. That being said, I still enjoyed writing it, and I hope you enjoyed reading it!

Also, before anybody brings it up, I just got a little tired of the whole "parents' hating on the whole same gender thing", so I figured I wouldn't feature it in this story. Not saying that it isn't a problem, I just didn't want to write it in this story. Besides, I like the idea of having the chance to avoid that particular drama.

As always, you can find what I'm up to any given week by checking my profile. Unless I get lost in PS4 land again. XP

And reviews are great. Even if you're just saying things that you've already said, or if it's CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Makes me happy to see reviews. :)e hi


	8. Unknown Constant

Chapter Eight: Unknown Constant

I'm back with chapter eight! And it's got their first date as a couple! I hope to make you very happy with the amount of flirting and cuteness! Oh, and another lemon.

I'M SO SORRY! I had originally planned on finishing this, like, three weeks ago, but the holidays got the jump on me. So I actually wrote the first two pages almost three weeks ago and only just finished it today. So sorry about that, but I think everyone understands that the holidays can get pretty crazy.

Disclaimers: I don't own these adorable girls! Or Chuunibyo Demo Koi Ga Shita. I do own my plans for their future though. (Which can sort of be seen on my profile page, if you're interested.)

* * *

School might as well have been pure torture the following day. It had been four whole weeks since Shinka had been able to spend any sort of real amount of time with her girlfriend; and frankly, she was getting sick of waiting. Next week was graduation, and she was filled with nervousness about quite a few things: life after graduation; her studies in university; living on her own; and most importantly, what she and Sanae would do as far as their relationship.

In the last four weeks, the two girls had only barely been able to see each other at school and even then only during intense homework-filled cram sessions. Of course they'd tried, sometimes even successfully, to squeeze in some romance. But for the most part, they hadn't been able to even hold hands during the times they saw each other.

Today, though, they'd finally been able to make plans to spend the whole day together. They were only going to be staying the day and night at the Dekomori household, but that wasn't the important part. The thing that mattered most was that they'd be together.

They met in front of the school, where Renji would be waiting for them. Sanae had arrived first, and when Shinka saw her, she felt a weight lift from her chest. The blonde's smile when the older girl arrived was positively blinding. The brunette rushed over to Sanae and hugged her tightly. The younger girl returned the embrace fiercely, trying to impart all of her feelings through their contact. Neither had really felt complete in the last few weeks, but knowing that they had this day to spend together, worry free, their spirits lifted greatly.

When they separated to make their way into the car where Renji awaited them, they were still holding hands.

* * *

Maiya had prepared an expansive lunch for their arrival. It included cheese covered vegetables, several different kinds of bagels, and some smoked fish. Other than being able to have Sanae all to herself that day, and graduation, this meal was the biggest thing Shinka had been looking forward to since they'd planned their date.

Renji seated them next to each other, and left a bell on the table. "Ring this if you desire my services. Otherwise, I shall leave you two to your meal." He then bowed his way out of the room. Since he normally stood in the corner during the Dekomori household meals, they both understood that he was merely giving them some privacy.

The brunette was practically drooling at the sight of all the delectable foods spread out before them. She piled her plate as high as she could without totally abandoning the pretense of being a lady. She was about to dig in. when, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the shorter girl smiling up at her. The older girl paused; a knife in one hand and her chopsticks in the other. "Is there something on my face?"

Sanae chuckled and shook her head. "Just watching how excited you are. It's really rather adorable."

The taller girl blushed and turned her face away, even as she started to slice her food into manageable portions. "There's nothing wrong with looking forward to tasting this food." She looked back at her girlfriend and cocked her head. "Why aren't you getting anything?"

The blond said nothing in response. Instead, she reached out and grabbed Shinka's hand that was holding her chopsticks. She speared a piece of salmon and brought it up to her own mouth. She chewed it slowly, watching the brunette's face slowly heat up as she did so. Eventually she swallowed and grinned mischievously. "Does that answer your question?"

The older girl closed her eyes for a moment, her mind racing. She then gently set down her chopsticks and knife across her plate. Then she reached out with both hands and wound her fingers in Sanae's hair. Quickly, she pulled the shorter girl into a kiss before the chuuni could react. Their lips met without an undue amount of force, and Shinka couldn't help but chuckle viciously into the kiss at the other girl's surprise.

She released the younger girl before she could kiss her back and took up her chopsticks and knife once more. "You're right. That way does taste better."

Sanae sat for a long moment staring at the brunette as the other girl started to slice up her meal into chopstick-friendly sized pieces. The shorter girl was broadsided. She took another bit of time to recover her wits, and decided that she wasn't sitting close enough to her girlfriend. She slid her chair over and rested her head against the taller girl's shoulder. "I love you." She sighed happily.

The older girl smiled and turned to place a gentle kiss on the blonde's forehead.

* * *

The rest of their dinner passed quickly, each taking turns to feed the other from Shinka's plate. It hadn't gone the way that the brunette had imagined this portion of the night going, but she couldn't quite complain about the turn of events. She had plans for the rest of the night too, but a part of her knew that things wouldn't go exactly as she willed them to.

The second part of the date was playing on a popular gaming system that involved a camera and lots of dancing and singing. Needless to say, they got quite sweaty from all of the movement. This was something that the older girl had been planning on, but she was still startled to find that Sanae had a hidden talent for dancing.

There was no surprise to be had that Shinka was good at it, after her brief stint on the cheerleader club. But the blonde's skill came as a pleasant shock. When the surprise had been clear on the taller girl's face, the younger girl had smiled delightedly. Obviously, she'd been saving this one to jump on her girlfriend for a while. There'd been more than a couple of songs that they'd ignored the game and simply danced with the other however their fancies dictated.

Which led into the third phase of their date; the part that Shinka had been most looking forward to. Not that she'd ever admit it. They'd known ahead of time that dancing would lead to them being very sweaty. So, naturally, they'd planned on taking separate showers to clean up and move onto what was supposed to be the real third part of the date: which would be playing board and card games in Sanae's room until they got tired enough to retire to the bed.

The brunette, however, had been planning on something else before that part of the date. She wanted to seduce Sanae into sharing the shower, and hopefully do some things in said shower that they wouldn't mention in polite or impolite company.

So when they collapsed onto the couch in each other's arms, the older girl felt a small amount of apprehension. They had not had time to have sex since their first time, and the experience had been so incredible that not being able to do it again was slowly driving Shinka insane. The feel of the blonde breathing heavily in her arms brought back memories of that time, and the taller girl unconsciously swallowed in anticipation.

She cleared her throat and then took a deep breath. "So… Shower time, then?" The words were much harder to force out then she had thought they would be, and she had to swallow another lump in her throat.

Sanae seemed to be feeling similar emotions from the way that she was practically staring at Shinka's chest as they caught their breath. She was startled when the older girl spoke, and blushed guiltily as their eyes met. "Uhm…" She started. "Yes, I guess it would be time for that."

The shorter girl was the first one to rise to her feet, and she pulled the other girl up as she did so. Shinka mock groaned as she stood, and pretended to almost collapse on the blonde when she made it to a complete vertical position. The younger girl giggled as she kept the brunette from falling. The older girl decided on impulse that it would be a good opportunity to make her suggestion about the shower.

So while she was still letting the blonde support her weight, she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and placed her lips against one of Sanae's ears. "I don't like the idea of taking separate showers." She made her voice so soft it was really more of a low purr than a whisper.

Sanae was surprised enough that she actually made a small squeak when the seductive words were spoken. She offered no verbal response of her own; instead, she pushed the brunette back into a standing position and took one of the older girl's hands in one of her smaller ones. She then proceeded to guide them the up the stairs and into Sanae's room.

Once they were there, and the door was safely closed, and more importantly, locked, behind them, the blonde pushed Shinka against the door and pressed her lips to the taller girl's with fervor. The brunette was astonished enough that she wasn't able to properly react until after Sanae's tongue was already well inside her mouth. It wasn't often that the younger girl was the aggressor in their intimate moments, and so Shinka decided that she would let it play out and see where it went.

She took the shorter girl into her arms and then surrendered entirely to the blonde. Sanae almost seemed startled when the older girl was willing to go along with her idea, but she quickly recovered and pulled both of them further into the room, never breaking the kiss. They act of trying to cross the room and keep her tongue in Shinka's mouth proved to be too much for the blonde, however, and in a tangle of limbs the two tumbled to the floor.

Not to be discouraged by the unfortunate event, Sanae only pulled away long enough to say, "Looks like we won't be making it to the shower."

Taking advantage of the moment of separation, the younger girl also slid the brunette's shirt over her head, but stopped before it cleared her wrists, effectively binding Shinka's arms above her head. The taller girl started to smirk up at Sanae, only she wasn't fast enough; the blonde's lips had returned to hers and once again their mouths clashed.

Taking advantage of the brunette's arms being pinned above her head and against the floor, the younger girl's lips then strayed away from Shinka's lips. They trailed down across her chin, leaving delicate kisses in their wake. Sanae traced her tongue down the older girl's neck, eliciting a moan of delight. Lightly, the blonde nibbled at her girlfriend's exposed collarbone.

Shinka writhed under the blonde's delicate assault, hardly able to contain her need to also be touching Sanae. But she understood that the younger girl wanted this time to give her pleasure, and so the older girl restrained herself, momentarily stowing away her need to touch the other girl.

Spurred onwards by her lover beneath her, Sanae rubbed her hands along Shinka's almost bare back until they encountered the brunette's bra. She confidently unclasped the pale blue brassiere and discarded it to the side. Now that the older girl's breasts were exposed, the blonde's mouth made its way to the right one, while her right hand took the left. She placed gentle kisses and massaged in equal measures, eventually taking the nipple in her teeth.

The taller girl sucked in her breath the moment that happened, closing her eyes. She felt the younger girl continue to have her way with her body, and just the fact that her girlfriend wanted to do this with her was almost more than she could bear. It was incomprehensible to her that just a month ago she had considered moving on, leaving Sanae in her past. Now the idea was so crippling that just the thought of it made her shiver and her passion mount.

Gradually, Sanae also slid away Shinka's skirt and panties that matched the discarded bra. The shorter girl's lips left behind the brunette's breasts and made their way down to Shinka's vulnerable core. The blonde's tongue danced lightly and teasingly around the older girl's slit, gently prodding at the exposed clit. The taller girl was no longer able to hold back her moans, and she sighed softly against the pleasure now building in her most precious of places.

Upon hearing that sound escape from her girlfriend, Sanae decided it was time to stop playing around. She laid a few hard kisses around the area, and then set her mouth firmly against the opening to Shinka's core. She began to lick slowly at first, gauging her lover's reactions, but then more confidently and with more force when she began to understand how the brunette was responding.

For her part, the older girl strained lightly against her shirt that still bound her wrists. With every stroke of the other girl's tongue, she exhaled a burst of hot breath. Her body was burning, and the only way to vent the heat was to experience ever higher levels of pleasure. Soon, that highest of levels was reached, and her climax crashed down upon her. Shinka had to bite down on her lower lip to keep herself from calling out the name of her lover as the orgasm broke.

Panting, she realized that her hips had arched up almost as high as she could go with her shoulder blades still touching the ground, and she let her body relax. Sanae came down with her hips, and she smiled mischievously up at the brunette when her she opened her eyes. The blonde kissed her way back up the taller girl's body, and stopped with a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"I love you more every day." The younger girl whispered, lying down next to her lover.

Shinka smiled weakly at the words and nodded, not yet trusting her own words. Though the feel of Sanae's emotions for her still lingered through their passion, the older girl felt like she could not rest until she also was able to give Sanae a way to feel her love. She worked her arms until the shirt that loosely remained around her wrists was gone, and then sat up. She picked up the shorter girl as she stood, and the blonde wrapped her legs around her as she did. Shinka carried the younger girl over to the bed and sat down.

She energetically sought out the other girl's lips as soon as she was seated, and they kissed passionately for another minute or so. Not that either of them were keeping track. Their hands wandered, and both were content, for the moment, at just being able to bask in each other's presence. During that kiss, the taller girl found the time to rid Sanae of all of her clothes but her panties.

But that urge to satisfy Sanae like she had done for Shinka would not fade, and the brunette knew that it was time. She pulled back and smiled at her girlfriend, and the light of that smile was almost overpowering. "Turn around." The older girl prompted, still smiling.

Not quite sure what to make of the request, but more than willing to see where it would lead, the blonde turned around on Shinka's lap, leaning back. She was pleasantly surprised at how good it felt to have her girlfriend's arms around her, and the other's breasts to her back.

The brunette nibbled at Sanae's neck, while also gently massaging the younger girl's breasts. The shorter girl huddled even closer to the older girl, enjoying the intimacy. Shinka was not going to leave it at that, however, and her right hand slowly, oh so slowly, caressed its way down to the lip of the blonde's panties. She paused to take pleasure in the sound of realization that passed between Sanae's lips, before slipping her hand beneath the waistband of the pink cloth.

She stroked the moist folds, each pass earning a groan from her lover. Shinka alternately dipped her index and middle finger shallowly into the slit, teasing the blonde in an exquisite manner. The shorter girl was unable to bare such well-meaning torture, and she ground her hips forward into one of the brunette's prods, pressing the finger in deeper.

Taking the hint, Shinka started to give pleasure to her lover in earnest, pushing two fingers into the blonde's core slowly. Sanae held her breath as the digits entered her, and let out an explosive breath when they came to a halt. The taller girl re-positioned herself onto her knees, so that she was slightly higher than the other girl, causing her fingers to jar in the younger girl as she did so. Sanae moaned at what the movements did to her, and bit her lip.

This wasn't the brunette's goal, however, and she raised her other hand to the blonde's chin, prompting her to turn her head to the side so that they could kiss. As soon as their lips joined, Shinka began to pump her fingers, sliding them in and out of the younger girl. Sanae tried valiantly to return the kiss once the fingering started in earnest, but the pleasure was too much, and mostly she let Shinka's tongue do as the other girl wanted in her mouth.

It didn't take very long at all for Sanae to reach her breaking point, and she breathed out a final groan into the brunette's mouth as she orgasmed. The taller girl pulled back when she felt the younger girl's body go slack against her, and a thin sliver of saliva connected their mouths for a brief moment as they parted. Shinka also withdrew her fingers from the blonde, eliciting one more shudder as they exited her body.

"I love you more than I can say." Shinka whispered into the shorter girl's ear. "Enough to try to be Mori-Summer once again for you on occasion."

Sanae's return smile was brilliant enough to disgrace the sun.

* * *

And chapter eight! First, I wanted to apologize again for taking SO LONG to get this chapter out, but in my defense, these last few weeks have been some of the craziest I've ever personally experienced.

Anyway, my personal life aside, I really hope that this chapter makes up for some of my absence. It was certainly entertaining enough to write. ;)

As per normal, my profile page will be updated with my plans for my fics.

Also, I can't overstate how much seeing a PM or review means to me. It makes my day. Even if you've PMed me or reviewed before, it's still really nice. e hi


	9. Unknown Soul

Chapter Nine: Unknown Soul

I return with chapter nine! Not a whole lot will happen during this chapter. It's mostly just Nibutani's graduation ceremony. I'm keeping it short intentionally because I wanted the focus of this chapter to be on Shinka's speech. Also the girl's get really emotional. Nothing new about that though.

I've really enjoyed writing this story, and I ask that you bear with me for only a little longer.

Disclaimers: This again? Really? *somethingsomething* Don't own… *somethingsomething* getting sick of saying this…

* * *

The day of graduation was upon her, and Nibutani Shinka realized suddenly that she was utterly unprepared to face it. She sat in the front row, surrounded by her fellow graduates to her sides and back, and had to force down a surge of panic. She wasn't just here to give a speech. She was here to say good-bye to all of the time she'd spent in the Far Eastern Napping and Magical Research Club.

No longer would she and Sanae be able to find private moments to exchange hidden kisses. No longer would she thump Isshiki over the head every time he made an inappropriate comment. She wouldn't be forced to watch the snail's pace with which Yuuta and Rikka's relationship progressed day by day. She was sure that her girlfriend would make sure that they got together every now and then, but it wouldn't be a daily thing.

The realization that she and Sanae were already winning in terms of relationships crossed her mind and momentarily elated her.

Just as quickly though, the thought drifted on and the apprehension descended once again. She turned in her chair, searching for those blonde pigtails that would reveal to her where her beloved junior was seated. She scanned in vain, not able to see through the students behind her and unwilling to stand and make a spectacle of herself. As if she could sense Shinka's thoughts, a grinning Sanae suddenly stood, briefly flashed a thumbs-up at the brunette, and then ducked down into the crowd.

The senior turned back to face the stage, not quite able to keep a grin from spreading across her face. It was just like the younger girl to be unperturbed by what others thought. At first that trait had been nothing more than an annoyance, but now Shinka was grateful for it. The sight of that grin on the other girl's face reminded the brunette that she wasn't just losing things today. She was gaining her future, and it was wide open. The only thing she knew for sure was that Sanae would be by her side.

The minutes passed in a blur after she was called up to the stage to give her speech. She stately made her way up to the stage and behind the podium. She gazed out into the faces of all of her school mates and sought the faces of her friends. Yuuta was smiling joyfully, cheering her on. Rikka was making some sort of sign that Shinka was sure was supposed to channel power or charisma to her. Isshiki appeared, unsurprisingly, as if he'd been dozing and just the sound of her name being called out had woken him. Kumin was in the guest section, also looking like she'd been nodding off. Her family was there too, cheering her on.

And there was Sanae; beaming with pride. When their eyes met, the blonde wiped away at tears that she would later swear had never been there. She also mouthed three little words that gave Shinka all the strength she needed to deliver her speech.

"Hello everyone," she started. "I'm Nibutani Shinka, and as you know, I'm your valedictorian. There are many things that I would like to speak about while I have your attention. About how precious these days have been to me, and how I think they should be to each and every one of you. About how much I've grown and learned by attending this school. About how much honor should be heaped upon our tireless teachers and faculty. But these things, despite how worthy they are as subjects to be elaborated upon, are not what I want to talk to you about.

"What I want to talk about is the club that I belonged to during my time here. Some of you may have heard about its embarrassing name: The Far Eastern Napping and Magical Research Club." She held out her hands to halt the chuckles that rippled through the crowd. "I know, I know, it sounds ridiculous, and at first, it truly was. As to how I was roped into joining the club, some of you may have heard rumors. That I followed Yuuta into it, and have been sticking around out of a broken heart. How Rikka cast a spell on me that compelled my attendance. Maybe about how I was forced into the club by my homeroom teacher.

"None of those rumors would be true. There's one that I've heard that used to embarrass me to no end, and that one would be the truth. I know that by now there have been many stories about how I used to be one of 'them': a chuunibyo, and, much to my regret most of the time, that one would be correct. I used to go by an utterly strange name and go about telling people about 'the spirits'." She put her head in her hands and sighed, before looking back up with a smile forced onto her face.

"And that's how I joined the club. I was chasing after the only remaining copy of a book I wrote in middle school: the Mabinogion. Some little gremlin had faithfully written all of my words from all of the different websites I used to frequent, and made a hard copy of those words. This person is absolutely incorrigible. Despite me asking them many times over to destroy it, they never did. We fought so many times over it, and they never stopped believing that I used to be the person I was in middle school. I can't even count how many times this person foiled my plans to get through high school without the truth coming out.

"Some of you may remember when I ran for student body president." She grinned wryly. "This person even managed to get that book into our speeches, and at the time, it was the most embarrassed I've ever been. But they never gave up trying to remind me of what good there was to be had in the way I used to think."

Shinka felt her eyes begin to tear up and she bravely ignored them, concentrating on getting through the speech. "This person even now sits among you, and is the best person I know. Her name is Dekomori Sanae, and everyone could strive to be a little bit more like her." She relished the look of surprise on her girlfriend's face at her revelation. "She taught me that there's nothing wrong with being open with your past, so long as you are comfortable with the person you are today. She reminded me of some of the most important lessons I ever learned, but had forgotten out of shame.

"One of these lessons is the power of dreams. You should never let go of what you want. Always grab onto your wishes and do everything you can to make it real. The power of your wants and desires can provide you with the strength to reach out to the stars and take those dreams by force. It's not always easy, sticking to your dreams, but if you are faithful to them, those dreams will come true, even if they change along the way.

"Another lesson I learned from her is the importance of being an example. I never knew that she had been watching me so intently. She once took every single word I ever uttered, and lived by them. Fortunately, I wasn't preaching anything negative, but it's still a stark reminder. Always be aware that what you say and do could affect others in ways you could never imagine.

"I have a list that of things that I've learned from her long enough that I could keep us here all day. But there's one thing that she taught me that bears more importance than anything else ever will. And that would be love." The tears that she'd been fighting for her whole speech started to spill over when she looked upon Sanae's face at her words. It was hard to tell through the tears in her eyes, but she could swear that the other girl's sapphire orbs were also moist.

"There is nothing more important…" Her voice started to break, and she cleared her throat, fighting to keep her speech going. The first time didn't work, so she tried it another few times before finally being able to continue. "I can't even begin to explain how important this lesson is. It's the reason I draw breath every day. It's everything I need to be the best I can be. It's the reason that I'm standing before you all, bearing my heart and telling you all to be the best you can be. Some of you may have already found a person who inspires you in this way. To be better than you could ever have possibly managed on your own. Some of you may have to wait a long time to find them. Maybe that person is already standing by your side without you realizing it; heavens know I certainly didn't.

"But when you find them, don't ever let them go. And listen to them; let them teach you to be better, and you teach them to be better. This school has brought us together to teach us the skills that we need to be the person that we need to be in order to find the person that we are destined for. Don't let those skills go to waste. Live your life to the best of you abilities and don't ever forget that if nothing else, all of you will always have a place in my heart. Now, let us face the future, my fellow graduating students."

She bowed to the crowd, letting tears drop from her cheeks to the stage floor. A thunderous wave of applause greeted the end of her speech, and it threatened to overwhelm her. She stayed bowed over as the wave of emotions from the audience swept over her. After a moment, she straightened, facing the crowd proudly with her tears.

* * *

As soon as the ceremony ended, Sanae ran into her arms, weeping. They embraced with all of their might, trying to crush the sorrow out of the other. Their friends and family gathered around them, one by one. Some were fighting down tears; others were beaming radiantly at the couple.

Shinka smiled at all of her loved ones as she ran her fingers through the blonde's pigtails, fighting down the urge to cry. She rationalized that she had shed enough tears on stage that she didn't need to cry anymore tonight. But the warmth that issued from all who were gathered pushed her over the edge and moisture filled her own eyes.

She placed her head against the top of the younger girl's, her chest heaving with sobs.

The shorter girl pulled back, lifting her hand to start wiping away at the brunette's tears. "Hey, you can't do that." She whispered softly. "You're the one who's leaving me behind."

The older girl laughed helplessly at the words and started to brush away the moisture on Sanae's cheeks. "That's not very fair."

The blonde sniffed haughtily. "I don't have to be fair. You surprised me with your speech. I wasn't prepared for that."

All gathered chuckled with mirth. "She has a point, you know." Rikka chipped in. "The minions of darkness don't need to… To…" The girl's one visible eye, already reddened, threatened to spill over again.

"Hey, I thought you promised me that you weren't going to do that anymore today." Yuuta chided her gently.

"I can't help it. Mori-Summer's words were so ancient and wise."

"Heh." Isshiki snickered. "She called you ancient, Nibutani."

Kumin smacked the immature young man over the head and bowed fully at the waist. "I apologize for his behavior. Now, if you'll excuse me, we do have others we have to see." The pair gave out hugs, and then went their separate ways.

The assembled families also could not stay for long and even Yuuta and Rikka couldn't stay with the pair for the whole time. Holding hands, Sanae and Shinka greeted other graduates and students that came to wish the older girl success in college and life in general. By the end of three hours, they were both exhausted and sitting in the back of the Dekomori car, hands still joined.

"I'm tired." The blonde said, leaning heavily against the older girl.

"I know. I am too." The taller girl turned and placed a kiss on the top of Sanae's head.

They passed a few moments in comfortable silence. "You really did surprise me." The shorter girl stated suddenly.

"I know. That was my plan." The brunette gave the other girl's hand a short squeeze. "It was really hard keeping the speech away from you."

"You didn't need to do that."

"But I wanted to. You deserve all of that credit and more." Shinka turned her girlfriend's face to hers and kissed her lightly. "Thank you so much for loving me."

Sanae blushed a bright red, but smiled. "Hmm… It might even be worth it… If you don't stop."

With a laugh, the taller girl kissed her girlfriend again. "Be patient. We'll have a lot more time for that later…"

Expressing her disappointment with a sigh, the blonde snuggled up closer to Shinka. "That sounds nice."

* * *

And chapter nine: complete! I hope that you guys enjoyed the speech. It was a challenging piece of writing, but I think I got what I wanted out of here. I'm planning chapter ten to be fairly short but to also cover a lot. It will feature the end of the girl's high school lives, at which point this part of my plans for the girls will be finished. I have truly enjoyed writing this, and I hope you'll stay with me for one more chapter for this part of their lives.

As always, please leave a review. They all help me in so many ways.


	10. Epilogue: Unknown No More

Epilogue: Unknown No More

Hey everyone! This is chapter ten… I have enjoyed writing this story SO much, and I'm not done with it yet. That being said, however, I do have other things that I need to work on, and this is a great place for me to leave off until I'm ready to come back to this adorable couple.

I took a vacation recently, and that's why it's been so long since my last update.

Yes, there is a giant time skip here, and I apologize that it's so short. I just couldn't figure out another way to do what I wanted to.

Last thing I have to say here is that this chapter is dedicated to Redler Red7.

Disclaimers: So I checked, and I still don't own Chuunibyo Demo Koi Ga Shita. FYI

* * *

Time passed quickly for the girls after Shinka's graduation. Spring break was one of the best times of their whole lives. They had been able to spend almost every waking moment together. But time was not to be ignored, and it would not be halted. Shinka made it into the university that she had applied for, and high school started again for Sanae.

This normally would have made it very difficult for the two of them to spend time together, but they made it work. Shinka moved into the on-campus dorms of her university. It actually wasn't too far from the high school. So when school got out for the younger girl, she would often just head directly to her girlfriend's dorm room where they would do homework together. As well as other things, of course.

During summer break the girls met together with the others of the Far Eastern Napping and Magical Research Club. The blonde had managed to get a few new students to join the club. It was entertaining to see how all of them interacted with the former members. But the new members were never a big part of the younger girl's plan. It was simply a way to keep the club where she'd met her beloved alive.

After summer came the multitude of school events that inevitably wound up to Sanae's graduation. She easily could have made valedictorian, but she declined. She did not want to take the extra effort that came with those honors. Instead, she took that time and redoubled her efforts on both getting into the college that Shinka went to, and raining affection down on said person.

Sanae's graduation has come and gone. Now, the girl's attended the last party of their high school lives.

"… And then she said that she just wanted to know how the spirits felt about same-sex relationships. It was really embarrassing, but also really cute." Shinka finished a story that had happened over new years, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend.

The others assembled started to laugh, adding an even deeper shade of red to face. The others included the new juniors of the Far Eastern Napping and Magical Research Club, Yuuta and Rika, Kumin and Isshiki, and even Schichimiya Satone.

"You left out how you fell down the stairs and ended up staying on the couch for two days." The blonde added dryly, prodding the older girl in the rib.

"They didn't need to know about that." Shinka sniffed loudly.

"Oh? Is that how you want to play it?" The sudden spark of challenge in Sanae's eye was daunting. "So, a couple of weeks ago," the younger girl turned to the assembled guests in their private stall at a large restaurant. "Shinka was trying to be really cute, and had bought this outrageous cosp-"

The brunette had begun to flush furiously, and she cupped a hand over Sanae's mouth as quickly as she could. "I get it, alright?" Her voice was high and hoarse. "I'm sorry for embarrassing you."

The shorter girl looked at her girlfriend from the corner of her eye. After letting her stew for another uncomfortable few seconds, she nodded.

Shinka removed her hand, and once the others were safely discussing other things amongst themselves, she leaned in. "I don't think we should talk about our sex life… Not ever. And especially not around Isshiki." She murmured.

"I don't think so either." Sanae whispered back. "I was never going to finish that sentence."

The brunette blinked. "Why you devious little…" Despite her anger, she had to admit her defeat. "Alright. You win that one fair and square."

"Dang straight."

"So what are you guys going to do, now that you are both out of high school?" Yuuta asked as a lull came up in the conversation a short amount of time later.

"I'm going to keep going with general studies for now." Shinka answered swiftly. "I'm fine with just becoming another one of the office ladies. At least to start, that is."

Sanae rolled her eyes. "I on the other hand, as a disciple of Mori-Summer, The Wicked Lord Shingen, and born of darkness, have greater plans. I shall head into the treacherous realm that is known as 'University', where I shall conquer many trials. After my foes are vanquished, then shall I be rewarded with the gift of knowledge. And with that gift I shall decipher all rules that define beings both in this world, and those beyond the Invisible Boundary."

Rikka's eyes shone brightly during the eloquently delivered monologue. "Oh, and what trials will you be facing, my once and greatest apprentice?"

"She's going into physics." Shinka deadpanned. The room burst into laughter, only Rikka and Sanae seemed upset with the brunette's realistic approach to the younger girl's grandstanding.

"Makes sense." Kumin muttered from across the table. She had begun to doze off on Isshiki's shoulder during the last few minutes.

* * *

The party lasted about another half-hour before everyone had to start leaving. The first to go were actually Sanae and Shinka, having a prior engagement with the Dekomori family. Renji arrived, escorted them to the vehicle, and drove with typical understatement. The girls were happy to be get some down time, but it didn't take long for them to notice that they weren't going straight to the Dekomori household.

"Hey, Renji," Sanae called up from the back seat, where she was snuggled close against Shinka. "Where are we going?"

"I'm sorry mistress, but I've been instructed to let the destination be a surprise." He glanced at them using the rearview mirror. "I do believe that it will be a happy occurrence, however."

"Well… I'm stuffed, but if it involves Maiya's cooking, I'll totally make room." Shinka chuckled.

"Honestly, Shinka." The shorter girl shook her head. "If I didn't know better, I'd think that you date me because of Maiya."

"Well… It's not a downside, I'll admit that." The older girl smirked.

The blonde lightly slapped the brunette's hand that was around her waist. "You haven't been very nice to me tonight…" She pouted.

"I know. I'm sorry." Shinka apologized, half-genuinely. "It's just you were such an easy target. You are usually so much more on top of your game that I couldn't help but take advantage of it."

"I'll let it slide…" The younger girl started. "If you take advantage of something else later." The line was delivered in a sultry whisper.

Suddenly feeling the urge to clear her throat, the brunette followed that urge. "If that's what you want," she managed to gasp.

Satisfied, Sanae settled back against Shinka. She glanced out the window and suddenly realized that they were very close to the university that Shinka already attended, and that Sanae was sure she was going to enter. She was curious, but too content to make a fuss of it at the moment.

Shortly thereafter, Renji pulled into the parking lot of an expensive and expansive apartment complex. After taking a spot, he exited and opened the door for the young couple. They got out and took each other's hands as soon as they were both on their feet.

"If you would follow me, please." Renji motioned them to follow, and headed towards the door closest to them. Using a key on the keychain that held the one for the car, he unlocked the portal and ushered them in.

Waiting for them in the well-light, and well-furnished family room were the girls' families. "Surprise!" They called as the lovers entered.

Wide-eyed, Sanae and Shinka froze, taking in everything all at once.

They were first approached by Sanae's father, who took both girls into his arms in a western style bear-hug. "Congrats again on graduating," he said expansively. When he stepped back, the spot was quickly filled by the other parents, one after the other.

The shock wore off after a few more rounds of hugs and cheers. But Shinka was startled all over again when she began to notice that the furniture was a mixture of things that she had kept at her dorm room and things from the Dekomori house. "Uhm… Why's my stuff here?" She asked before she could stop herself.

Dekomori Tatsumi chuckled. "I paid off this apartment for the next six years. Also, while you were out for dinner, I hired some movers to get all of your stuff here. There are still lots of boxes in the back rooms, but we figured we get this area at least set up. Oh, and the bedroom." He chuckled with a knowing smile. "It's my present to you girls, to help you get set up." He held out a hand to Renji, and the butler deposited the keychain that he'd been using into his master's hand. The girl's knew from experience that that keychain held keys to both of their old houses, as well as the car.

Now it also held the key to this apartment, and Tatsumi was holding it out to Sanae with a broad grin. "The car is yours too."

The blonde reached out with a trembling hand, fighting back fresh tears. She wasn't able to hold them back for long, and she jumped into her father's arms. "Oh, dad!" She sniffed.

* * *

Another hour or two later, the girl's sat on their bed, thoroughly exhausted. They'd endured another shock of a sizable amount of cash from the Nibutani family. Then a divine mochi desert prepared by Maiya and served with Italian cream sodas. Finally they'd said goodnight to their parents, and Renji and Maiya with tear-streaked faces. They had taken a bath together afterwards, but were too tired to do more than wash up.

"So…" Sanae finally exhaled, looking around their new bedroom. It was somehow both alien and familiar. Strange, but extremely comfortable. And for the next six years, it was theirs.

"Yeah… That was… A surprise." Shinka agreed, her eyes a little glazed.

The blonde slid a shaking hand into the older girl's prompting her to turn towards the younger girl. "I love you," she smiled softly.

Taking in a heavy breath, the brunette nodded. "I love you too."

"This feels like… We've finally come home." Sanae marveled.

"It does, doesn't it?" The older girl pulled them up to the head of the bed and they settled in for the night. "Welcome home, my beloved."

Sleep came swiftly after those words, capping their thus far most momentous day. Each girl's lips curled into contented smiles, knowing that whatever the next day held, it would be faced with the other's support, understanding, and love.

* * *

And that's that, everyone… I honestly am having a hard time writing up these end notes. I may or may not have cried a little bit. And so I'm going to keep them short. I know I'm not done with these two, not by a long shot, but for now, I am. It's been an amazing journey with all of you, and I'm glad that you stuck it out with me to the end.

My normal statements still apply: check my profile, and I ask that you please leave a review. Again, please review. I feel like all of the warm support is the reason that my stories have been even remotely as good as they have been, so encouragement is always welcome, and may result in even better stuff.

Until we meet again, I wish all of you an amazing life!


End file.
